


Memory

by Sneal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Swap, Comedy, Drinking, F/F, Gen, I don't even know what i wrote, M/M, Party, Texting, and kuroo is stressed, body switch, iwa-chan is rude, iwaizumi and akaashi are roommates, many characters will show up and many couples will be hinted, oikawa and kuroo are roommates, oikawa is annoying, they swear a lot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneal/pseuds/Sneal
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi wake up in a stranger's room and in a stranger's body.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, a bit more than hinted bokuaka, hinted kuroken - Relationship, hinted kyoko/yachi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 262





	1. Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last year but I dropped it for some reason, yesterday I suddenly remembered its existence and I decided to give it a chance so here it is!  
> As usual, English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake^^

The door was shut. Kuroo stood there, looking at it for a couple of minutes. At least he was nice enough to close it. He put a hand into his right pocket and grabbed his phone, typing a number without even looking. He scratched his head while waiting for Kenma to pick it up, oblivious of the fact that he was probably messing his hair even more. When Kenma answered he tried to explain the situation, with calm and clarity. He probably failed.

“Seriously?” The plain and calm voice on the other side of the phone showed a hint of worry, a tiny, little hint only Kuroo would notice.

“Yes, I was having my cup of coffee and I heard a cry that almost made me drop my cup”, Kuroo said, still scratching his head, “I went up to look at what was going on, I was already thinking that someone was pointing a gun at him-”

“He screams like an idiot even if he finds a split end in his hair”, Kenma commented.

“That was not it, it was way worse! I got there and I found him looking at the mirror, but not like usual, like he was gonna have sex with himself, but with a face… oh God he looked totally shocked. He had his hands in his hair while staring at his face with his mouth open and huge eyes.”

“Just a split end I guess.”

“No, Kenma!” he said while walking furiously in his kitchen, “He turned at me and basically screamed again asking me who the hell I was.”

“Oikawa is weird sometimes.”

“Oikawa is definitely weird, but this was much worse! I tried to calm him down, but hell he was freaking out, when I approached him, he punched me and I was like ‘are you mad dude?’, he kept saying that that was not his body, that his name wasn’t Oikawa and that he would definitely remember if he had a roommate with, and I quote, with such horrid hair. I wanted to punch him back, I was starting to freak out myself.”

Kenma kept quiet from a bit, “Was he drunk?”

“Oh come on, we know how he is when he’s drunk and he couldn’t be because this night he stayed at home. I’m seriously worried.”

“Is he still in his room?”

“No, that’s the stupidest thing! He run away screaming he was going to the police because he’s claiming I kidnapped him!”

Kenma couldn’t help a snort.

“Are you laughing, _now_? Are you all out of your mind?!”

“No, sorry, it’s just ridiculous. I’m not sure if you’re not pranking me, actually.”

“Ken, I can’t believe it. I’m here, in panic and you think I’m joking? This is insane, I don’t know what is going on, I have a lesson in like three minutes and I’m here talking to someone who doesn’t believe me while Oikawa is going to the police and-“

“Wait, wait, give me a minute, I’ll get there, but if it’s a prank I’ll ask Tsukishima to kill you. He’ll be grateful if I’ll give him a reason to kill you.”

***

Oikawa turned in his bed, feeling content and relaxed. It was weird for him to wake up before the alarm clock rang, but he was happy he could enjoy some other time in the warmth of his covers.

Even his knee felt way lighter than usual, he was happy it was improving day by day. He stayed in the sheets for long, eyes closed and he slowly fell again into a calm sleep.

He woke up later, a hint of panic because the damn clock hadn’t rung yet and he felt he was getting way too sleep. The bitch must have broken; he opened his eyes to turn toward it, afraid to know what time it was and realize he wasted all his morning in the bed but…

Instead of his nightstand or his closet with a huge mirror, he found a little room, a desk full of not better-specified stuff, a chair covered in clothes, not his definitely, a small closet and a couch. The window was half closed, letting some sunrays getting in the room.

Oikawa was confused, for some seconds he thought he was in someone else’s room, it happened often after one of his wild nights, but he was sure he stayed at home yesterday, studying for un upcoming exam.

He raised a hand to rub his eyes but he was horrified to notice that _that_ was definitely not his hand. He would have described it as sun-kissed, tan in a way that his way-too-clear skin would never get (whenever he tried to he just got red like a cherry), it was thicker than his but smaller in some way, it definitely missed Oikawa’s usual softness and elegance. He looked at his arms, they were definitely not his, they looked nice very nice, but he felt pure panic in his muscular abdomen, he got up from his bed, touching the cold floor with his bare foots. He glanced at the legs that popped out from his shorts, not his, and he desperately looked for a mirror while touching his face like a blind person would do.

Definitely, that face was not his, that short hair was not his, that horrible blue shirt was not his, nor those grey shorts. He looked for a mirror desperately, anything that could reflect his image. He moved all the papers on the desk and finally he found a phone. He thanked all the Gods for a lack of password, he pressed on the camera as if he was going to take a selfie. He looked at that face. He seriously did. He moved it, making weird faces. He was in control of that face, he could move that mouth, he could lift those eyebrows but that wasn’t his face. Nothing in that room was his. He attempted to speak. He heard a deep and warm voice. That was enough to make him lose his mind and fall on the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how clear this chapter is, obviously in the first part Iwaizumi woke up in Oikawa's body and freaked out in front of Kuroo, probably I didn't need to specify it but anyway sometimes I just overcomplicate everything XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it^^  
> Stay safe ♥


	2. Morning

Kuroo had been walking in his kitchen for almost an hour. He explained the situation over and over again and Kenma was a bit tired, he had better things to do, like the new game he bought yesterday. Kuroo’s story was so absurd that it was hard not to believe the whole story was yet again one of the extraordinary idiocy two minds like Oikawa’s and Kuroo’s could create whenever they meet.

“Could you please calm down?”

“You’re being cruel today”, said Kuroo with teary eyes.

“I think it’s just you overreacting. You will see, he’ll come back and he’ll say that it was a prank.”

“But you didn’t see his-”

The doorbell rang stopping Kuroo’s words. He looked at the door with his mouth open.

“Oh my God, it’s him?”

Kuroo ran to his door and opened it. From where Kenma was sitting, he couldn’t really see who that person was, but he could hear Kuroo’s worried voice.

“W-what?”

“Kuroo Tetsuro?” said a male voice.

“Yes.”

“Can I get inside?”

“Of course.”

When the person entered, Kenma saw that he was a police officer. The man took off his hat, reveling a leveled head without any hint of hair and looked down at Kenma when he noticed him.

“Do you live here too, sir?” he asked to Kenma.

“No, I’m just a friend.”

“Name?”

“Kenma Kozume.”

“Thanks. So I guess you both know why I’m here.”

Kuroo panicked again, “He said he was going to the police, oh my God. I didn’t kidnap him, he lives here!”

“Look, I’m not here to arrest you or anything like that”, the man said, “Now he’s waiting in the police station, but I believe he needs to see a doctor.”

“So you didn’t believe him?”

“Of course I didn’t. I’m Hanamaki’s father I know Oikawa and I understood he was saying a bunch of bullsh- I mean, lies.”

“Oh, Makki’s father… they went to school together” Kuroo explained to Kenma.

“Yes, but I believe he’s a bit confused”, he shot a serious glare to Kuroo, “Oikawa was always a lively guy, but I believed he would never pass a certain threshold so…”, he slowly blinked, “Drugs?”

Kuroo shook his head, “I swear he stayed at home yesterday.”

“It looks like he’s messed up… you don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not, he was at home.”

“He could’ve done it here.”

“I would have noticed, damn it. And he’s not that type of guy anyway.”

The police officer sighed.

“We will take him to the hospital, just in case something is wrong. Also we will check on drugs, alcohol and shit, ok?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Maybe you should come and see if he recognizes you this time.”

“Yes, yes… I’ll… I’ll just grab my coat.”

The police officer got up, “I’ll wait in the car”, he said and walked out.

Kuroo turned to Kenma and looked at him while putting on his coat.

“Yes, I’m coming too”, Kenma murmured.

***

Oikawa woke up to the sound of a buzzing phone. He felt a little pain on his elbow. He realized he was on the floor and seeing again that room reminded him of the wild morning he had some time ago.

He sat and check the phone.

**Akaashi:**

(9.45) Iwaizumi-san are you awake? 

(9.45) I’m sorry to bother you. 

(9.46) But I have classes all day and I forgot my Japanese dictionary at home. Could you please bring it to me, if you can? 

///

Who the hell was this now? Akaashi? Iwaizumi? What? He didn’t know what to do so he simply ignored the texts. Was Iwaizumi the owner of the phone? And if the phone was in that room maybe also this body was Iwaizumi’s?

He got up and decided to open the door of the room and he spotted another door just opposite his. He guessed the other closed door (he tried to open it, but couldn’t) was Akaashi’s. Just a roommate, considering the formality he used and the fact that he decided to lock his room. The short hall ended in a kitchen. A pot of coffee was on the table and he spotted a huge book on a couch. He approached it and it was definitely the Japanese stuff that person was looking for.

He lifted it and realized it was lighter than what he thought; maybe those two arms weren’t there just for aesthetical purposes.

He sat on a chair and looked at the pot. Switched body. It was clear as the sun. He tried to gather all the information he had in that moment. The Akaashi dude spoke his language so Oikawa was still in his country. But where exactly? He grabbed the phone again and was glad to find beside the clock, the weather app showing the forecast of Tokyo’s area. He looked outside of the window but he couldn’t identify that area at all.

He heard the stomach grumbling and he almost got scared. He was sure his stomach was more delicate and quiet when asking for food… or at least he hoped. He decided anyway to listen to its request and he poured a cup of coffee. As far as he knew, he could’ve been just a few blocks away from his own coffee pot. But even if he were, how could that help him? He was a bit scared to see what could have happened to his body. Maybe it was like one of those stories where the soul of someone dying goes in the body of someone else… but does that mean h-his body is dead? And what about Iwaizumi? No, no, it couldn’t be.

Iwaizumi’s phone dinged again.

**Akaashi:**

(9.59) If you’re awake please bring it to me!

///

The guy sounded desperate. He considered it for a couple of minutes.

**You:**

(10.02) yep I’m awake surprisingly awake

(10.02) sure

(10.02) where are u

**Akaashi:**

(10.03) Great, I’m in university.

///

Oikawa was sure he was making a fool of the owner’s phone since Iwaizumi probably knew what was Akaashi’s university, but Oikawa didn’t and he had to ask.

**You:**

(10.05) which one?

///

It took Akaashi a while to answer.

**Akaashi:**

(10.07) Tokyo University

**You:**

(10.07) ok

(10.07) so literature uh

**Akaashi:**

(10.08) Ehm… yes…

(10.08) Do you feel ok?

**You:**

(10.09) i feel amazing

(10.09) a new man

**Akaashi:**

(10.10) That’s good…

(10.10) I guess…

(10.11) So you’ll bring my dictionary?

**You:**

(10.11) sure!

**Akaashi:**

(10.11) Thanks. Take care.

///

So new information. Akaashi attended his university, but in a different department. And maybe so did Iwaizumi. He was way closer to his own body than what he believed.

He realized he needed to get dressed before, even get a shower and now that he thought about it he felt a sudden need to pee. Now that felt weird. He was so used to those daily activities with his own body, but now it felt surprising that those activities were asked by another body. He would have felt almost afraid. Almost. If he wasn’t Oikawa Tooru. But since he was the most motherfucker in the universe, he was curious above all.

“Let’s see what you hides under these ugly shorts”, he said, feeling again that weird voice. Of all the things, having a different voice was terribly shocking. He saw a door, luckily it was the bathroom. He must have lied if he’d said that he didn’t find that situation a bit interesting.

***

“So… do you feel better?”

Iwaizumi glared at Mister Mad Hair and then at the other kid who also had horrible hair and a game in his hands.

“No”, he mumbled without really thinking about it.

They were in a hospital. The doctor told them that apparently, nothing was wrong with him, only his knee had a little problem, but that was not something new. Well, not for Iwaizumi.

He woke up that morning at the sound of an alarm. He didn’t have one, he used his phone when he had to get up earlier and he definitely didn’t have to get up earlier that day so he didn’t set an alarm on it. Akaashi had one, but it was in his room and he rarely heard it. The one he heard that morning was roaring next to his hear.

Opening his eyes and looking at that room was a shock. Such a huge shock that he thought he was going to die there. He then realized that there was an even worse problem since not only his room changed, but his whole body too. He freaked out even more when he saw an unknown person with weird hair in the kitchen and he decided to run away to the nearest police station. Not a great idea for three reason. The first one: that damn knee hurt like hell from his running. The second one: the police didn’t believe a single word. The third one: he run bare foot and in a pajama in the streets.

But now he felt, at least, that he gained some composure back. If he behaved like a freak, there was no way to get out of this or at least understand what was going on. A nightmare probably. That knee though felt way too real.

“Can I have a phone?” Iwaizumi said.

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

“I brought yours” said the fake blond.

He took it without a word in order to type his own number. Maybe someone would pick up, maybe someone was in his room, his body, oh damn, too much sci fi, it is just a nightmare, it is just a nightmare, it is just a nightmare, it is just a night-

“It’s locked”, Iwaizumi stated.

He saw a hint of nervousness in Mad Hair, even the fake blond stop the movements of his fingers on his game to pay attention to him.

“Of course you have.”

“I don’t know what it is.”

“You’re not remembering it?” Mad Hair asked.

Iwaizumi wanted to scream to this idiot that he never had a pin on his own phone and that the phone he had in his palm wasn’t his so he couldn’t know it. He stopped himself though.

“No.”

“Give it to me”, said Mad Hair, “It’s 1234.”

“What?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that this Oikawa was an idiot.

“You said that no one would ever think of such a simple password, so for reverse psychology…”

“Yes, whatever.”

 _Reversed psychology, what the hell?_ Iwaizumi took the phone and typed his own number.

“Who do you need to call?”

He ignored him and waited and waited, almost praying for someone to pick up.

“You’ve reached the voicemai-“

“Shit” he said, “I need… I need…”

“To go home and relax”, Kuroo said.

“No… yes!” He remembered his damn pajama with three kitties on his shirt and paws on his trousers, “That’s exactly right, home, right, I’ll go there, right”, he got up, ignoring that bloody knee, “I need some clothes.”

“Of course” Kuroo said, with the same voice of an adult talking to a child “Come with us”, he was asking for another punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistake, I hope you enjoyed it^^


	3. Meeting

The air was fresh on his face. He wondered if he should have brought the scarf he saw on the sofa, that day felt rather chilly. Oikawa noticed a missed call as soon as he was outside, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. He was not in the mood to talk with whoever was calling the cell's owner. It was already stressing the fact that he was going to meet this Akaashi-guy. He put his free hand in his pocket, while the other was holding the dictionary and walked to the university.

He stopped near the entrance, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed. Not many people were there though and no one showed any sign to recognize him.

He waited, looking at his phone. _I’m outside_ , he typed to Akaashi.

He almost drop it when it buzzed right after he sent his text. It was a call. Panic spread through his body. No name appeared on the screen, so this person was not saved in the phone but a number appeared and he almost let out a scream. It was his own.

“Hi?” he murmured, half-afraid, half excited.

“Who are you?” he heard a serious voice, a bit shaking. It was Oikawa’s voice, but that wasn’t a tone he usually used. Well, not that he could usually hear his own voice while talking, but he was pretty sure that he definitely didn’t talk like that.

“Who are _you_?” Oikawa asked, “Are you Iwa, Iwa, what was it?”

“Iwaizumi”, he grumbled, “Who are you? Where are you? What did you do to me?”

“Wait, wait, first of all, relax-”

“R-relax?” he heard his own voice cracking as if he just said the most horrid thing in the world.

“I didn’t do anything. You did something to me!”

“I didn’t! I woke up in this body, in a place I don’t know, with creepy people around me!”

“Me too, well not really”, he remembered his messy morning, “I got up and I was alon-“

“Are you Oikawa?”

“Of course I am. What did you think?”

“You could have told before!”, this guy surely didn’t know how to keep his temper.

“It was logical!”

“Yes, I see a lot of logic in this situation”, so that’s how his sarcastic voice sounded, Oikawa thought, “Damn, where are you?”

“Tokyo University, Literature Department, currently waiting for your roommate who kindly asked you to bring him his dictionary. You can thank me later.”

“W-what? Oh my God, don’t move, wait there, I’m coming.”

“Oh my God, seriously? You think that by meeting we will get bac-… Hello? Hello? Are you there?!”

He stared at the phone, confused. This asshole just hung up while he was still talking… he breathed deeply.

Oikawa tched, “Rude.”

“Iwaizumi-san”, someone touched his shoulder, he lost the grip on the dictionary, and it fell on his foot.

The foot was not his, but the pain was so real he cursed between his teeth.

“Oh!” the guy took the dictionary, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you hurt?”

Oikawa took a good look at the guy. A bit taller than Iwaizumi’s body, messy hair, a bitch resting face with a hint of confusion. Not bad.

“So you’re Akaashi, I mean of course you are! Ah that’s nothing, his fo- my foot, is ok now.”

Not really, it still hurt like shit.

Akaashi frowned and kept quiet for some seconds, “Well thank you”, he pointed vaguely behind him, “I’m sorry but I have to go back to my class.”

“Sure.”

Nice ass. Oikawa checked, just to be sure. If he were his roommate, Aka-chan would not be just his roommate.

He wondered what Iwaizumi’s ass was like, not like he could really look at it at the moment. But earlier while he was showering he gave it a grab, just to be sure. Iwa-chan surely liked to do sports.

He waited a couple of minutes, when he noticed a nest of grey hair, straight up in the sky, walking toward the entrance.

“Bo…” he was saying, but he remembered he was not Oikawa now. Sadly, it was enough to get his attention (Bokuto always looked for any excuse to skip classes and he was highly aware of every sound and every movement). He looked in his direction and cracked a smile.

“Oh, Oikawa!”

“Oh my God”, he was on the verge of crying, “Bokuto you…”

A hand grabbed his arm strongly. He thought for one second that Akaashi was back, but when he looked over his shoulder he feared he was going to faint again that morning.

That was definitely his beautiful face. With eyebrows furrowed and an intense stare. He looked like the expression he occasionally wore when he was going to serve.

“Holy shit”, was the only thing he managed to say.

“Holy shit for sure”, Iwaizumi said back.

“Hey, hey, hey, Oi!”

They stilled. They looked at Bokuto. They both kept silent and half of Bokuto’s smile faded.

“Oh, you must be Bokuto!” Oikawa said, offering his hand for a shake.

Bokuto smiled again at his fullest and grabbed with enthusiasm his hand.

“Oikawa told me a lot about you, didn’t you?” he turned back to look at Iwaizumi and he was shocked again to see his face looking back at him, pale, the way he looked when he had a fever.

Bokuto looked at the person he thought was his friend Oikawa, he narrowed a bit his eyes as if he noticed something was off.

Oikawa decided to get his attention back on him, “I’m Iwaizumi…”, he started to sweat, he glanced back again. He didn’t know his first name and paused for some seconds but managed to say a _nice to meet_ _you_ at last.

“Oh, Iwaizumi!” Bokuto tasted his name on his tongue, happily, “Just Iwaizumi?”

“Hajime”, a cracked voice mumbled behind him.

“Hajime?” he said in a chorus with Bokuto.

Bokuto gave him a strong pat on his back (surely people liked to get physical with Iwaizumi’s body) and laughed, “Can’t remember your own name?”

Oikawa cracked one of his fake laughs, so weird with that voice.

“That’s the Oikawa effect, eh?” he elbowed the fake Oikawa. Iwaizumi looked like he was going to die at any moment, but Bokuto kept talking, “You look so weird today, he really messed you up last night, right?” he threw his eyes back on him.

Oikawa was trying to say something but another voice was heard.

“Bo-ku-to!”

A high shout was heard from the entrance. Yukie, bless her, was calling him, “Lesson started 20 minutes ago, move that ass!”

“Arghhhh”, Bokuto managed to say, “See you Iwaizumi, Oikawa, bye!”

He waved at them until he disappeared into the building.

Oikawa turned at his own body, “I need a coffee.”

“Do you think it’s time for a coffee?”

Oikawa felt so weird to listen to his own voice, used by another person.

“Yes, look at that face of mine, I look so pale, damn it. I look sick.”

“Oh”, Iwaizumi sounded hit by a sudden realization and pointed at his chest with Oikawa’s long and sinuous finger, “You mean that _I_ have to drink a coffee.”

“Yes, my body is begging for it, can’t you feel it?”

“No, I feel nausea and I’m the one inside your body so it’s me who feels whatever it has to feel.”

“That’s a terrible way to phrase it, Iwa-chan. It’s obvious that Bo-chan thinks you messed with me last night.”

“Ah?”

“I know my body better than you, so go get a coffee.”

“How did you just called me?”

Oikawa shrugged, “Iwa-chan.”

“What? We’ve just met, what the fuck is this nickname?”

“I met your body this morning and I think our relationship went through a really super quick process so, _Iwa-chan_ , I think it’s totally ok to give a sweet name to someone who wears my face.”

Iwaizumi run a hand through his rather messy hair and looked down at him, serious.

“Stop ranting, we need to talk.”

They decided to go to Iwaizumi’s house since Akaashi was going to get back only in the evening, while Oikawa’s house was occupied by Kuroo.

***

They talked about their mornings, how they woke up, how they found out, how terrified they were.

“So you run in Tokyo?” Oikawa asked in disbelief.

“I was shocked!”

“What the hell, you run in Tokyo!”

“I was stupid ok? But I was confused and-” Iwaizumi tried to defend himself.

“My knee?”

“Uh?”

“I noticed you were not moving it properly, damn it. It hurts, right?”

Iwaizumi felt suddenly ashamed, he behaved like an idiot that morning and didn’t care about the pain that much. Maybe he had med he had to take?

“Sorry, I-… is it that bad?”

“That’s not the main problem here though”, Oikawa said, “I still can’t believe it.”

“How is that even possible?”

Oikawa nodded, “Yeah, how is it possible that you really run in Tokyo in my pajama? And claimed Kuroo kidnapped you?”

Iwaizumi felt his embarrassment growing, mostly because the other guy seemed to have dealt with the situation better than him, “That Mad Hair was a damn creep, what the hell was I supposed to do?”

“You complained about my nickname, Iwa-chan, but you gave one to Kuro-chan.”

“It’s not a nickname, it’s an insult.”

“Are you always this rude or is looking at your own face that makes you this grumpy?”

Iwaizumi sighed, “What do you think has happened to us?”

“Aliens”, Oikawa answered firmly.

“What?”

“No other explanation, they found out I would be the one to discover their existence and decided to shut me by messing with me.”

“Are you really being serious?”

“Do you see any other real explanation?”

“No, but yours makes no sense.”

“What do you study?”

“We’re not here to socialize.”

“Never mind, I saw several dictionaries in your room and I glanced at some books.”

“You touched my stuff?”

Oikawa laughed, “So what, I can have a shower and clean your body but I can’t touch your books? You should reconsider your priorities Iwa-chan.”

“You did what?”

“What every person should do. You should thank me; I’m taking great care you your body. I don’t see the same concern from you though. You showered I hope?”

“O-of course.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Impressive right?”

Iwaizumi felt his face getting hot, “It’s not like I stared idiot.”

“So you had a shower and peed, probably pooped too, sometimes my body is very active in the mornings, but you didn’t see enough to give me an opinion?”

“Oh my God…”

“I need to know what you do, it’s mine not yours! You just told me you ran away as soon as you got up.”

“Were you aware that in police stations bathrooms exist?”

“Not really, never been there before, Iwa-chan.”

“But I showered back at your place. Happy now?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You pooped in a public bathroom?”

“Oh come on!”

“You allowed my butt to shit in a public toilet!”

“Are you aware we’re talking about your shit when we should be talking about something more important? If you want your ass back and control where it shits just take your body back.”

“If I knew how, I would’ve done it already!”

They fell in a heavy silence.

“Language student, then?”

“Yes.”

“Your roommate study literature. Must be boring as fuck.”

“You’re still talking about useless stuff.”

“Astrophysics for me.”

Iwaizumi turned at him, with his brows up. So that’s why he was babbling about alien’s shit.

“Imagine if we’re kept here for long, what about my degree, Iwa-chan.”

“And mine?”

“Languages are easy, I can catch up. What was that? German and French?”

“They’re not easy. Only dumbasses say this.”

“I’m very smart, Iwa-chan.”

“So about the aliens… you’re really studying that stuff?”

“Yep, great right?”

“No, it sounds terrible”, he wasn’t a science nerd, but he enjoyed some documentary about the space from time to time and studying that stuff did sound great.

“Rude Iwa-chan.”

“I don’t want to study your shit.”

“Neither do I.”

“Maybe tomorrow we will get up again and everything will get back to normal”, said Iwaizumi.

“Who knows”

“I will bring your body back to your place, even though I don’t really want to meet those two.”

“He’s keeping sending me messages, he’s concerned about me, how sweet!” he said looking at his phone.

“Deal with that person’s texts on your own, at least you can do that.”

Oikawa shook his head, “The fact that you were shocked doesn’t mean he’s bad. He’s very cool actually.”

“I can’t wait to bring you back to that cool man.”

“What about you? You miss your literature’s man?”

“Akaashi?”

“Yep.”

“He’s a nice roommate, way better than yours.”

“Oh, he does look nice.”

“He’s nice, I never said he _looks_ nice.”

“But he looks nice.”

Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Well, surely getting up in that body must have messed your beauty canon, of course Aka-chan is way behind me, but I can assure you he’s not bad.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I’m not interested in that way, he’s a nice roommate because he’s quiet, calm and smart. And also would you stop calling everyone with that _chan_?”

“You can call me Oi-chan, Iwa-chan.”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it^^


	4. Roommates

Iwaizumi decided to spend all his day at his own house for two reasons: it was his house, even though his body changed, and he didn’t want to deal with Oikawa’s roommate.

Anyway, he had to go back to Oikawa’s house before Akaashi’s arrival. He and Akaashi had an unwritten rule of not bringing anyone to their apartment. They were both reserved and after a day of classes and study, neither of them loved to deal with random, unknown people breathing in their place (even though technically Akaashi was already living with a stranger).

Luckily, if things had a little sense, just a tiny, little sense, Oikawa would go back to his Mad Hair, and Iwaizumi to his own peaceful roommate.

When he arrived to Oikawa’s apartment, he breathed to calm himself; he had to act like Oikawa and sound convincing for Kuroo’s sake.

He opened the front door and noticed the tip of Kuroo’s hair. He was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

“Oh, you’re back”, he said, turning to look at him, “I thought someone really kidnapped you.”

“I’m sorry for the mess this morning.”

Iwaizumi thought it was a good idea to let Oikawa come with an excuse for his behavior this morning, but he only came up with the old _it’s all a joke_. It didn’t sound that good, but he hoped this would calm Kuroo.

“It was a horrible prank”, and from the face he made, Iwaizumi realized he hadn’t believed to a single word Oikawa texted him, “Are you hungry?”

“I ate.”

“Ok…”, Kuroo scratched his head, “Bokuto texted me overexcited this morning. He said he met your boyfriend or something like that and added you had a wild night.”

It took Iwaizumi some time to remember who Bokuto was, “Oh…”

“I said it was impossible because you were studying yesterday.”

Iwaizumi shivered. Of course all those lies wouldn’t work. Kuroo was like a dog, looking all confused because his owner suddenly smells different. Except Kuroo was not a cute puppy, nor a detective looking for the truth. He was probably just a worried friend.

“And you’re not the shy boy who secretly slips out of his room to meet with his lover”, Kuroo laughed a bit.

“Yeah… I think so…”

Iwaizumi hated it, he considered himself as someone who always knew how to answer to people, but the truth was that he was not that good at talking and he was definitely bad at lying.

Kuroo raised his chin and scanned him, his lips in a thin line.

“Go get some rest, if you’re weird tomorrow too, I’ll punch you.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t say a thing. He just hummed and went to Oikawa’s room.

***

Oikawa was reading one of Iwa-chan’s grammar books. He couldn’t understand a single letter. Oikawa couldn’t even think that someone like Iwa-chan would study that stuff. He’s always imagined language learners as sociable people. He could picture someone like himself studying them, but not someone as rude and asocial as Iwaizumi.

He heard a click at the door and saw Iwa-chan’s roommate getting into the house.

“Oh, hello!” Oikawa said.

Akaashi looked at him a bit surprised, “Hello” he said, in a quieter way.

Surely, he had a nice ass and a nice face, but right now he would rather listen Iwa-chan’s insults than Akaashi’s cold politeness.

“Studying?” Akaashi asked while putting off his coat.

“Kind of…”

“It’s rare to see you here; you usually get out of your room just to eat.”

“Well, today it’s a special day it seems. I’ve already eaten by the way.”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, but shrugged and mumbled an _ok_.

“But if you want I can keep you company, Aka-chan.”

Oikawa was bored like he’s never felt in his life. He could have even had a bit of fun with Iwa-chan’s roommate. He almost laughed when he saw Akaashi with his mouth open in shock for a few seconds when he heard his nickname, but he quickly got his expressionless face back.

“If you have to study…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take a break.”

Akaashi opened the fridge and took a salad.

Oikawa asked him why only a salad, but he said he had already ate and hamburger half an hour ago, so he was ok with just a salad.

“A friend of mine…”, Akaashi began while eating.

“Uhm?”

“Met you today, I guess. Well at least that’s what he babbled about all day.”

“Oh, Bokuto! I’ve known him since”, ages, “This morning.”

“Yes, of course. So… you’re a bit weird today, but you look more relaxed too?”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually you wear a frown, so I’m happy for you, just that.”

Akaashi’s face showed no particular expression, but Oikawa guessed he was the kind of person who’d open their mouth just to tell exactly what they think. And Akaashi was thinking that his roommate was having a lovely affair.

“Oh yes, he makes me really happy. Have you seen his face? Of course, you haven’t, I swear you’ll meet him someday. But above all he has an amazing personality.”

“Yes, I agree. People like us need bright and cheerful personalities. They’re the best.”

Oikawa twitched his nose when he heard _people like us_ , “Of course they are!”

“And I think they need calm people to keep them under control.”

“But I don’t- I mean, he doesn’t need that. He’s so mature and smart!”

Akaashi tilted his head a bit, “Bokuto-san described him as an idiot full of himself.”

“What?!”

“That’s what he said”, he raised on hand, “I’m just quoting.”

“That asshole.”

Was this how his friend talked about him?

“They both play volleyball and they both over practice. But at least Bokuto hasn’t hurt himself yet, while Oikawa-san has a problem with his knee, so check on him.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“Bokuto-san talks… a lot.”

Of course, he talks _a lot_ , “And you listened to everything?”

Akaashi shrugged and got up, his salad finished, “I listen to every word he says.”

“Oh God”, he says, “Aka-chan, you seriously fucked up.”

“What?”

“Never compare Oikawa Tooru to that dense idiot again.”

Oikawa might have hurt his knee, that was true, but at least he would have noticed that boy’s care.

***

Iwaizumi woke up feeling some discomfort in his knee.

“Shit”, he murmured, in a soft sleepy voice. Not his own.

He took Oikawa’s phone and noticed two texts from his own number.

**Oikawa**

(8.01) Are you up?

(8.27) I’m still you

**You**

(9.12) I just woke up.

**Oikawa**

(9.12) Damn it

(9.13) We need to talk seriously

(9.13) This is impossible

(9.14) It was fun for one day

(9.14) But now it’s not fun anymore

Iwaizumi wondered how he could think yesterday was fun.

**You**

(9.15) Is Akaashi at home?

**Oikawa**

(9.15) No

(9.15) he’s out for a couple of hours

He got out of his room and noticed Mad Hair sipping his coffee while typing something with his phone.

“Hey, Oi”, he said, without looking up. How did he know he was there?

“Good morning, Kuroo. Do you need the bathroom?”

“Nope.”

Iwaizumi went straight to the bathroom and remembered the creepy conversation he had with Oikawa about his bath schedule. The idea that he could be doing the same with his body was very disturbing, but this was not their main problem so he sat on the WC and did what Oikawa demanded him.

He had a shower and went back to the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry at all, but he needed to eat something because he had to take some pain meds for that knee. That body may not be his, but the face Oikawa made when he heard he felt pain at his knee, was stuck in his mind and was enough to realize that he had to take care of it for all the time he had to live with it. He didn’t want in any way to cause more problems.

He decided to drink a coffee like Kuroo, who was still sitting where he left him. Iwaizumi hoped he wouldn’t say anything.

“So”, he said as soon as Iwaizumi had the first taste of his coffee, “Will you not accuse me of kidnapping today?”

Iwaizumi raised his eyes and stared at him.

“My knee doesn’t feel like running to the police.”

Kuroo laughed a bit and Iwaizumi decided to share a smile with him, “Ah, bless your knee then”, Kuroo said, sipping again his coffee, “It’s the only thing I recognize”, he added.

His hair may be the weirdest thing he’d ever seen, but the dude sounded smart and intuitive enough.

“I said I would punch you if you weren’t alright today, but I guess I’m a kind man, I won’t do it.”

“So you feel something off, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked without even knowing why. It’s not like he knew and it’s not like he would understand.

Kuroo leaned on the table, a hand to his ear, “Kuro-o”, he said prolonging exaggeratedly the last _o_.

“It is your name”, Iwaizumi wondered if he mixed up Mad Hair and Fake Blond’s names, but then he remembered the childish habit Oikawa had, “Oh yes… Kuroo-chan”, he said reluctantly and he felt like a three-year child.

Kuroo got back on his chair and raised an eyebrow. He finished his coffee and put his dirty cup in the sink, “I have a class now, I can’t skip this one too.”

Kuroo went to take his bag and put his coat on, “Anyway, Kuroo-chan is still wrong. After all I get the feeling that maybe I should really punch you.”

Iwaizumi stared at the door being shut.

He took the meds, after asking Oikawa where he kept them, and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little side note: most of you know this already, but Kuroo's name is pronounced with a long "o" but people like Kenma often call him Kuro so I thought that probably Oikawa would call him Kuro-chan (and if I'm not mistaken there is one extra where he actually calls him that???).  
> The part where Oikawa thinks language student=sociable people is sadly a true story, people are baffled when I tell them that I (shy and super quiet person) study languages XD  
> Anyway, I know this period is not that great for most of us, so I really hope this stupid fic can at least make you smile^^


	5. Mirror

“Your friend has weird hair, but I believe he’s sensing something is wrong”, Iwaizumi said, sitting on his own couch.

“Kuro-chan is definitely smart, one of the few people smarter than me”, Oikawa sat beside him wondering why Kuro-chan's hair was bothering Iwa-chan so much.

Iwaizumi was not really impressed by it, “I believe you’re average, Oikawa.”

Oikawa touched his chest in horror, “Me? Average?” he shook his head and pointed at his new face, “It’s just this face that makes me look more stupid.”

“What?”

Oikawa clapped his hands, “Focus, focus, Iwa-chan, it’s not time to think about our IQ.”

Iwaizumi decided that it was better not to punch his own face and agreed with their need to focus on the real problem.

“I believe that we need to wonder”, said Oikawa, “If something weird has happened to us recently.”

Iwaizumi thought it was a good start, but he couldn’t think of anything, “Not really.”

“Nothing?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “We don’t know each other, but we have rather similar lives, we both go to university, have a roommate who more or less matches our personalities, we both play volleyball-”

“Wait, you play volleyball?”

“I played at school mostly, now I just play from time to time with my friends, but I’m not in the club, if you're wondering, otherwise we would have met.”

“Then why aren’t you in the club?”

“Focus, remember? You said it.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Ok, Iwa-chan. So what’s your point? I guess plenty of people have this kind of life.”

“That’s true.”

“But you know what’s weird? You live with Akaashi and he knows Bokuto and they look super friends and Bokuto is very close to me too.”

“So?”

“So, why haven’t we met before? In a normal way, you know, like normal people usually do.”

“It’s not like I can meet every person in Tokyo, Oikawa.”

“Yes, but the other day was the first time you saw Bo-chan, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Bokuto is- he drags people at him, even more than me or Kuro-chan. Your roommate is a friend of his, so it’s weird you’ve never heard of him.”

“Well, I know Akaashi has friends, but I don’t understand why I should meet with th-.”

“Oh, damn, do you ever talk with Akaashi?”

“Yes, damn it!”

“It seems I’ve gathered more infos about him yesterday than you in what? Months?”

“Why are we talking about Akaashi? And yes, we talk… some times.”

“You know absolutely nothing about him.”

“That’s not true, idiot. I know all the exams he’s done!”

“You just talk about university, don’t you?”

“He’s not the kind of guy who opens up!”

“Of course, he’s not the guy who talks about himself easily, but if you were smarter-OHI! You’re hitting yourself are you aware of it?”

“Shittykawa, say something stupid again and…”

“How did you just call me?”

“Shittykawa, idiot.”

“How can someone be so rude?”

“Are you aware that you’re insulting me and my intelligence?”

“I’m not insulting you. I’m stating facts.”

At that point, Oikawa knew he fucked up.

A cushion landed hard on his face. Oikawa felt compelled to grab another one and throw it at him.

Iwaizumi stayed still for some seconds, as if he was looking for a new strategy and Oikawa decided to throw at him the other cushion. Iwaizumi turned, a creepy smile on his face, Oikawa thought it was surely the one he made when he wanted to scare the shit out of Tobio-chan.

Iwaizumi jumped on him, touching him at his ribs.

Oikawa looked at him confused, “Wow, Iwa-chan, are you suddenly turned on by yourself?”

Iwaizumi kept doing it, growing upset because he saw no reaction, “It usually tickles here”, Iwaizumi said.

“Do I look like the kind of guy who doesn’t have self-control? Iwa-chan you still don’t know me”, he sat up, Iwaizumi still looking confused and defeated, “So I guess this means…”

“Don’t you dare!” Iwaizumi cracked.

Iwaizumi tried to get up, but Oikawa took his arm. He may have gotten shorter, but this body was stronger.

“You served it to me, Iwa-chan.”

It was amazing how he was ticklish. He brushed his ribs and he bent down, giggling and trying to fight him back. It was kind of cute how that rude asshole could be defeated by some touching. Oikawa thought that it would have been cuter if Iwaizumi had his own face and body back. It was kind of weird because he was looking at himself and at another person at the same time.

“Oh my God”, Oikawa heard a voice and noticed Akaashi standing near the door, a face rather unimpressed that didn’t match with his words, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I just got back to take some books.”

Oikawa was on top of Iwaizumi, hands all over his chest, while Iwaizumi managed to put his hands under Oikawa’s shirt.

“Oh, don’t worry, we weren’t doing anything”, Oikawa said, trying to smile. Iwaizumi stilled like a piece of wood under him. Oikawa got up and sat back properly.

Akaashi went in his room to take his books and come back, “Ehm… uhm- don’t make a mess. Have fun, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Bye, Aka-chan.”

“Aka-chan?”

Oikawa was hit on his head, “Hey, are you an animal?”

“I would never say a shit like that!”

“Well, now you do. You roommate likes it.”

“Also, have fun… what the hell? He thinks we’re in a relationship?”

“That’s what he believes.”

“You told him that?”

“Bokuto told him that.”

“And you denied I hope.”

“Well… no?”

“Oh my God”, Iwaizumi cried, getting up from the couch, “When I’ll get back to my body, _if_ I’ll ever do it, I’ll even have to deal with a fake relationship.”

Oikawa decided to lay down on the couch, feeling the warmth of the spot where Iwaizumi sat few moments ago.

“That’s the last of our problems, Iwa-chan. Also, you should feel blessed to be considered my date.”

“You’re the vainest bastard I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, whatever”, he pouted, “Give me my phone.”

“Get up and grab it.”

“Oh, come on Iwa-chan.”

“Take it yourself.”

“Oh God, you’re impossibl- dumbass!” Iwaizumi threw the phone on his belly, “It hurts.”

“So next time you’ll get up and take it yourself.”

“I was going to show you that I didn’t just stay at home looking at the ceiling, but I did something.”

“Surfing on the net is useless.”

“Who said I did that?”

“You did that though, didn’t you?”

“I did and I found-”

“Sci-fi?”

“Yes and now I learned how to write a story with body swap in it.”

“Oik-“

“Calm down, I even saw a movie, it’s called Your Name-”

“It’s totally different, they switched in different timelines and stuff like that.”

“Oh, so you watched it.”

Iwaizumi looked at him frowning, “So what?”

“Well, that was mostly a love story. I knew you’d have a sweet side Iwa-chan.”

“You don’t even know me, how can you assume my tastes?”

“Then tell me more”, Oikawa said, “So next time I won’t assume anything.”

Iwaizumi looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, “I told you-”

“We’re not here to socialize, yes I know.”

“So, you found nothing on the internet?”

Oikawa showed him a page full of movies with body swap plots.

“I just found something to spend a movie-evening, nothing more I guess.”

Iwaizumi threw at him a death glare.

“Wait, wait, don’t hit me...”

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh and sat back next to Oikawa, “Tomorrow I have class.”

Oikawa decided to forget about his movies, “I have two classes and practice.”

“You practice? With this knee?”

“Iwa-chan, you’re taking that knee too seriously”, he shrugged.

“You really practice!”

“Why are you getting angry again?”, Oikawa wondered if he was angry 90% of the time.

“Because you’re an idiot. I won’t practice tomorrow.”

“I never skip it.”

“You’ll never heal if you overwork.”

“I don’t overwork; I do what I feel I should.”

“Then your feelings are wrong.”

“But-”

“For as long as this knee is mine, I’ll take care of it and you’ll have no saying in this.”

Oikawa was taken aback by his aggressive kindness, “Wow Iwa-chan”, he said, smiling, “What a caring person you are”

Those words were like water on a fire and they managed to calm,- Oikawa would say to embarrass-, him.

“I’m not caring, it’s just common sense”, he mumbled.

Oikawa couldn’t stop thinking that it felt kind of nice. If he closed his eyes and imagine them back in their proper bodies, it even felt better.

He was stupid and the next day he’d have to deal with a lot of problems, but he couldn’t shake that feeling. His stomach felt light, the shadow of a smile was fixed on his lips.

***

Iwaizumi woke up again in Oikawa’s bedroom. He wondered if he’ll have to get used to it, but threw that question away in the back of his head.

His morning was more relaxed, Kuroo seemed busy and he didn’t mind him that much. They decided to go to university together, well actually Iwaizumi asked him: he needed his unaware guidance.

Yesterday he spent a lot of time with Oikawa in order to gather information about the people he could meet. He hoped he could avoid all of them. They also decided to take notes for each other, but while Iwaizumi felt this was an achievable task for him, he wasn’t so sure about Oikawa. Probably he wouldn’t get a single word at his class of Italian Literature.

Iwaizumi went back in the bedroom to get his bag, but he stopped in front of the huge mirror who managed to mirror Oikawa’s body in his full height.

That morning, he spent a couple of seconds in the bathtub, looking at his body while showering. Really, actually, _looking_ at it. It was weird, but he couldn’t help touching with his hand his abdomen, chiseled with a light but steady musculature. He couldn’t help some lingering glances to his long legs, full of envy and some other feelings he didn’t want to recognize. The shameful wave flowing down where he didn’t dare to look more than necessary, gave him a clear idea of what those feelings could be.

Oikawa was surely attractive, he thought, while fixing the collar of his shirt. Way too attractive. But Iwaizumi wasn’t the kind of guy who’d become a mess just for a nice face. Nor he was the type to fall for someone in a couple of days.

However, that situation was so weird and he could barely recognize himself and his feelings. He stared way too long at those lips, incredibly soft, at those big warm eyes. He wondered how Oikawa’s face normally looked. Iwaizumi couldn’t help frowning most of the time, while Oikawa was way more relaxed than him. Probably he may look even more beautiful.

Maybe if he closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend that he was his usual self. Maybe he could pretend the cold and hard surface under his lips was him in flash and blood.

“Oikawa, come on!” he heard a cry on the other side of the door, “I’m gonna leave you here!”

He took a step back, a flush on his face. He felt as bad as if he’d stolen a kiss from an unconscious person.

“I’m-I’m coming”, he mumbled to answer to Kuroo.

He had to be more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope enjoyed it^^  
> Iwa-chan was a bit violent in this chapter, but I guess it is a good sign XD About tickling I don't really know if it is linked to the body itself or if our personality has a role in it (or if it's both), but anyway I thought that grumpy characters who are ticklish are very funny and cute^^  
> Next chapter we'll have a glimpse of college life and Tsukki and Yamaguchi will be our guest stars!


	6. Translation

Oikawa was terribly popular. That was a piece of information Iwaizumi learned during the couple of hours he spent in university. He had to deal with God knows how many people who stopped him every second to share a word with him and most of those people were girl, blatantly flirting with him. Most of them noticed a change in Oikawa’s usual attitude because Iwaizumi was not good at keeping a smile on his face all the time, in particular when he felt no desire to smile. So his excuse for whoever asked him “what’s wrong” was the same: “I feel a bit sick today”, whether they believed it or not wasn’t that important, he simply wanted to brush those people off.

“Aw, there you are, Tsukki!”

Iwaizumi glanced where Kuroo was looking to. A blond guy with glasses raised his head, annoyance written all over his face. Another boy was beside him, an expression not exactly welcoming but still nicer than the glassed guy. They were in the canteen, looking for a free spot to sit and eat.

“Is he sitting with them?” Iwaizumi asked, his tray full with food.

Kenma glanced at him, “He always does.”

Iwaizumi wanted to ask Kenma to sit somewhere else, but he thought that maybe it would have been weird to do that. By what Oikawa said, Kenma was always around Kuroo (or maybe it was the other way round), they were always together and maybe it was better to accept his fate and sit with them.

He sat next to the freckled guy, who looked a bit confused, in order to face Kuroo and Kenma. It was stupid, but he felt safer to face them rather than another couple of unknown people he had to pretend to know oh-so-well.

“So Tsukki, last exam, how was it?” Kuroo asked.

“Good.”

“Just good?”

“It was perfect actually”, the freckled guy said. He realized no one mentioned his name yet.

“Oh, wow, Tsukki, you never flatter yourself, do you? You’re so cute.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, but kept eating.

Iwaizumi knew Kuroo was a smart and mature person, but he had an annoying and stupid side too. He was glad he hadn’t got to meet this side of his yet, but knowing Oikawa, he could be rather sure that their relationship was surely made of jokes and bickering. He must have scared the shit out of him the other day and he was probably still very concerned.

“I hope you’ll never become better than me” Kuroo kept talking despite being ignored most of the times.

Tsukki drank a bit of water, “I already am.”

“After all the help I gave him, this is what I get. Indifference”, he whined theatrically.

“That’s what you deserve.”

“You’re hurting me.”

Iwaizumi could recognize some of Oikawa’s antics in Kuroo from time to time and Tsukki seemed to handle very well Kuroo’s playfulness.

The lunch went on like that. Kuroo’s stupid comments, Tsukki’s cold and unimpressed answers, the other guy occasional praise of Tsukki, Kenma’s silence and a couple of worried glances from Kuroo directed to him.

***

The day was exhausting and Iwaizumi thanked God he could go back home. Kuroo and Kenma were beside him.

“It’s weird you didn’t go to practice”, Kuroo said.

“My knee is bad, how the hell would any sane person practice?”

“That’s what I’ve always told you, but you never listened.”

“Yes, I know”, it wasn’t hard to imagine their discussions. He knew Oikawa could be very stubborn.

His phone buzzed in his jacket. Speak of the devil.m

**Oikawa**

(5.11) You have a match in two days **♥**

**You**

(5.11) What?

**Oikawa**

(5.12) I organized everything

**You**

(5.12) Wait

(5.12) Who has the match?

(5.13) Me or you?

**Oikawa**

(5.13) Your body

(5.13) So I’m gonna play :D

**You**

(5.14) Usually it’s a pain to get them all to play

(5.14) But wait

(5.14) How did you do that?

(5.14) You knew no one

**Oikawa**

(5.15) Iwa-chan

(5.15) I always get what I want

Iwaizumi was tented to write _but I don’t, you’re acting out of character_ but to be fair, Iwaizumi wasn’t that good at playing Oikawa’s role either.

**You**

(5.16) Ok

(5.16) I hope they'll ditch you

**Oikawa**

(5.16) Meeeaaaannn

(5.17) How was your day?

**You**

(5.17) Terrible

(5.17) I’m heading home thanks God.

**Oikawa**

(5.18) Oh I’m home too!

(5.18) Come here

Iwaizumi glanced at Kuroo and Kenma who were walking ahead of him.

“Hey”, he couldn’t bring himself to call them Kuro-chan or Ken-chan, “I’m gonna go meet a friend.”

Kuroo looked at him, “Oikawa, you complained all day about a non-better specified illness and now you want to go to a friend?”

“Why? Is it forbidden? It’s not like I’m going to a party”, _I’m heading to my own home_ he wanted to say, “I’m gonna take care of myself.”

“Who’s this friend?”

“Do you always ask so many questions?”

“Let him be, probably it’s his boyfriend”, Kenma said deadpanned.

“Oh, it must be serious then. You’re never this shy when it comes to a boyfriend”, Kuroo said deadpanned.

“He’s not my-”

“I want to meet him, why don’t you invite him over? He must be amazing if he’s making you this weird.”

“Leave him alone Kuro.”

Kenma grabbed Kuroo by his sleeve.

“If something is wrong call me, I can help you, you know this?”

Iwaizumi simply nodded and Kuroo turned, allowing Kenma to drag him.

***

“And we had lunch with Tsukki”, Iwaizumi took a sip of his juice.

He was sitting on his bed, his own old bed while Oikawa was next to him, another glass of juice in his hands.

Oikawa chuckled, “Tsukishima?”

“Tsukishima? Is this his full name?”

Oikawa nodded, “Yes, only Kuro-chan, Bo-chan and Yamaguchi call him Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi?”

“Yes, the boy who is always near him.”

Iwaizumi hummed. So that was the name of the freckled boy.

“Do you have just one normal friend?” Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi’s words, “I’m not asking for much, just a normal person.”

“It’s not like your friends are better Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “They are though.”

“The only cool one was the blond with pierced ears, great guy really.”

“Terushima?”

Of course Oikawa would like Terushima, trash gets along with other trash.

“And I thought you were surrounded only by boring people… surely you have a nice taste in choosing them”, Oikawa said, “I mean, look at your roommate or at Teru-chan”, he drank the last bit of his juice and put his glass on the nightstand, “So, Iwa-chan, do you prefer blond or dark hair? The boring dude bent on the desk to study or the hot boy ready to bend for you on the desk?”

“You’re full of shit”, Iwaizumi had eyes to see how good-looking they were but it never really crossed his mind to actually think of doing something with them.

“I bet your type lies somewhere in between”, he raised his hand, “Brown hair, brown eyes and someone who could bend for both reasons on a desk.”

Maybe he wasn’t that wrong, Iwaizumi thought. Although he didn’t feel that comfortable admitting it out loud.

“Who do _you_ prefer?” Iwaizumi retorted.

Oikawa closed his eyes, as if he was thinking hard about his question, “Rude ticklish guys, maybe?”

Iwaizumi felt himself smiling.

“Is Oikawa Tooru flirting with me?”

“Wow, so you’re less dense than what I thought Iwa-chan.”

“You should stop though, flirting with someone who has my face and my voice is a huge cockblock.”

“I guess masturbation is more interesting in our case.”

Iwaizumi turned at him, eyes wide, “Wait, you…”

“No, don’t look at me like that, Iwa-chan. I’d never do anything you didn’t want to. Although it’s a bit hard showering every day while respecting your boundaries”, Oikawa stretched his lips in a playful smile, “Am I embarrassing you?”

Iwaizumi recalled his mirror’s adventure that morning and he felt very ashamed.

“Not really”, he lied.

“Mmm, so when we will get back our bodies, will you allow me?”

Iwaizumi feared to ask, “What?”

“To flirt with you obviously.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “We will see.”

“You are no fun at all, Iwa-chan.”

***

Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa’s house. He hoped to slice into it unnoticed, but when he opened the door he found Kuroo in the kitchen with Kenma.

“You should eat a bit more”, they didn’t hear him getting into the house.

“I don’t want anything else, I’m ok.”

“Hi”, Iwaizumi said.

Kuroo turned to look at him, “Ah Oikawa, help me, he doesn’t want to eat.”

“I ate”, Kenma snapped.

“Two spoon of rice is not eating.”

“It is”, Kenma frowned and pouted, like a little child.

“It’s not”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

Kenma sighed, “Fine”, he said with a tone Iwaizumi has never heard in the few days he spent time with him, a mix of resignation and irritation.

“I guess he’s eating now”, Iwaizumi said.

“That’s the last one. Stop being a pain in the ass”, Kenma said looking at Kuroo as soon as he ate the rice.

Iwaizumi was definitely surprised by the fake blond, he couldn’t believe he could be that sassy.

“You kiss your mom with that mouth?”

Iwaizumi decided that he could head to his room, leaving them to bicker alone.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

Kuroo called him, Iwaizumi stopped, sighing, “What?”

“Come here”, Kuroo patted on the table; “We need to talk.”

Kenma slowly got up from his chair and moved on the couch, finally free from Kuroo’s attention. He took his game and started playing it.

“I already ate, if that’s your concern, mom.”

“Your eating schedule doesn’t concern me”, Kuroo said while Iwaizumi sat beside him, “Will you talk to me?”

“I am talking to you.”

“I mean, about whatever is wrong with you.”

Iwaizumi had been in this situation for three days. Three days are a blink of an eye in one’s life, but for Iwaizumi those three days, all those hours, minutes, seconds felt like eternity. Thrown in a world similar to his, but surrounded by people he didn’t know, moreover he had to pretend to be someone else, someone he didn’t know either. He didn’t like lies, he didn’t like hiding what he truly felt.

He breathed, looking at the plate full of rice where Kenma ate. Then he looked back at Kuroo, who was waiting for him to speak.

“I’m not Oikawa.”

It’s not like he was that concerned to keep it a secret. It’s not like he was in a film and he had to solve his problem on his own, he was not the naïve character who won’t look for help.

There were some seconds of silence. Even the tapping of Kenma’s fingers on the game stopped.

Kuroo blinked, “You’re starting again with your jokes?”

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I study languages in Tokyo University, I live in a little apartment about ten minutes by bus from here”, he took a breath, “I switched my body with Oikawa.”

Kuroo had a ridiculous expression, mouth shut open and eyebrows lifted up.

“Why would Oikawa switch his body with someone else?” he mumbled, “I mean, he’s so narcissistic he wouldn’t change his body not even with Di Caprio.”

“It’s not like he wanted to switch, and neither did I. It just happened and we don’t know why.”

“How exactly do you want me to believe it?”

Iwaizumi had to prove he was telling the truth, “Oikawa doesn’t speak any language, right? Test me.”

“Wha-”

“You choose, I study French and Italian”, Iwaizumi added.

“How do you say”, Kuroo wetted his lips, thinking, “'I don’t believe what you just told me' in French?”

“Je ne crois pas ce que tu viens de me dire.”

“W-wait, you may have just said stupid sounds with no sense at all.”

“No, it’s correct”, Kenma said, startling both Iwaizumi and Kuroo.

“What Kenma, you speak languages now?” Kuroo asked with an hysterical voice.

Kenma turned his phone to Kuroo, “Internet exists.”

“Lemme see”, Kuroo got Kenma’s phone.

He looked at it and then Iwaizumi noticed he typed something on it.

“How do you say in Italian, ‘You should dye your hair because your roots are showing’?”

“Dovresti fare la tintura perché si vede la ricrescita.”

Kuroo massaged his temples, “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“I’ll bring you to him”, Iwaizumi got up, eyes fixed on the black-haired man.

“What?”

“Your roommate, let’s go.”

“D-do you expect me to believ-”, a coat landed on his head.

“Let’s go”, Kenma said, grabbing his phone that Kuroo was still holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, the choice of the languages is not random, I study French too (I’m so stressed by that sentence, if there’s any mistake please let me know T_T) while Italian is my mother tongue lol  
> I wrote this story last year, if I had written it now I’d probably reconsider Oikawa’s competence with languages (he surely speaks Spanish and probably Portuguese…) XD  
> Anyway that's it for this week, I hope you enjoyed it^^


	7. Buddy

Kuroo looked around, it was part of Tokyo he didn’t know that much and Oikawa too wasn’t supposed to know that place and yet he knew exactly which bus they had to catch and which streets they had to walk. They shared few words, Kuroo noticed he would occasionally look at his phone and text something. Kenma beside him seemed unaffected with his game in his hands.

Kuroo couldn’t help it and he asked Iwaizumi who he was texting.

“Oikawa”, he answered, “He made an excuse so that my roommate will be out.”

“You don’t want your roommate to know it?”

“It would be too hard to explain and we’re not as friends as you and Oikawa,” he said, putting his phone away, “But since he believes I’m Bokuto’s friend I’m gonna tell him.”

Kuroo wondered what that meant, how Bokuto was involved in it and what he was going to tell to his roommate but when he was about to speak they arrived to a building and walked straight to the second floor. Iwaizumi got closer to a door and knocked.

A dark-haired boy opened it, “Oikawa-san”, he stated with a monotonous voice.

Kuroo felt a bit nervous and wondered if this was the guy he switched his body with.

“I just arranged a date with Bokuto, he’s waiting for you at the park near the Literature department”, the decisive and firm tone Oikawa was using was not a tone you usually heard from him, unless he was in the middle of a match.

“You did _what_?”

“I’m sorry, please have fun.”

“Oh you’re here?” another voice asked. Kuroo caught a glimpse of his face, he had short black hair and was a bit shorter than Oikawa.

Kuroo felt like he was invited to a place where he knew no one and maybe that was the case, since Oikawa said he was not Oikawa, he didn’t know the other guys and a huge headache was spreading in his temples.

He leaned closer to Kenma, “Why are we here?” 

Kenma tilted his head to look at him, “You were the one who wanted to know what is wrong.”

“Yes, but-”

“How could you do something like that? I barely know you”, Akaashi’s voice was calm, deadly calm.

“Akaashi, he’s waiting for you, you don’t want to disappoint him, right?”, said the guy with short hair, “He gets depressed so easily.”

“How do you know that he gets depressed easily, Iwaizumi-san?”

_Iwaizumi_ … So the guy with short hair was Oikawa?

“I know, now, Aka-chan, put your jacket on and have fun.”

Aka-chan? The guy with a warm and mature voice called him Aka-chan? What grown-up person can still call people like that beside the one he knew so well?

A phone rang, suddenly. It was Akaashi’s, “It’s Bokuto-san”, he mumbled.

“See? He’s waiting for you, go now.”

The guy with short hair literally pushed him out of the house. Akaashi answered to the call, but Kuroo couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying.

He saw a finger pointed at him, his eyes run along his arm and stopped on his face. He heard the voice of Akaashi still talking, further and further since he was walking away, but he was so focused on the expression of surprise, happiness and relief this guy with short dark hair and green eyes was wearing.

“Kuro-chan”, he mumbled and it sounded so ridiculous that nickname with that voice.

“Wait”, Kuroo raised a hand, trying to be in control and to be rational. Rational first of all, rational.

“You-you know who I am?” he asked. 

“Oikawa?”

“Oh my God”, he waved his hand at his chest; “I-it’s me.”

Oikawa? Kuroo wondered. Seriously? What was that? One of those prank show on tv?

“Is it really you? he asked amazed.

***

“So, you are Iwaizumi”, Kuroo said, “And you are my buddy.”

They were sitting in the kitchen of Iwaizumi and Akaashi’s house.

“I can’t believe it”, Kuroo added, “But it sounds more believable than an Oikawa who suddenly run in Tokyo in his pajama saying I kidnapped him.”

“I’m sorry”, Iwaizumi blushed.

“You scared me there, dude”, Kuroo looked at him, “Really scared. But I guess you were so shocked.”

“I can’t even describe properly what I felt.”

“Don’t talk as if getting up with my face was a curse”, Oikawa said.

“It is though.”

“But how could something like this happen? I mean, it’s impossible!”

“It’s the same thing I’ve been asking myself Kuro-chan. What happened? Why us? We didn’t even know each other.”

Kenma looked up from his game, “I already saw you”, he said pointing briefly at Iwaizumi’s body, “We saw him”, he added looking to Kuroo.

“Uhm? Where?” Kuroo asked.

“That party, some weeks ago.”

“Which one?”

“The only one you managed to drag me to.”

“Oh”, Kuroo raised his hand, “That thing… yes… what was the girl name?”,Iwaizumi and Oikawa both looked confused, “Yachi?”

“Yes, Yachi”, Kenma nodded.

“Yes, the party at Yachi’s house” Kuroo turned to Oikawa, “Don’t you remember?”

Oiwawa furrowed his brows, “Who’s this Yachi?”

“Small girl, first year, blonde, shy.”

Oikawa shrugged, “First year…. I don’t know anyone of those brats.”

“But Kageyam-”

“I don’t know anyone… except the bast- I mean, the idiot, yes Tobio-chan.”

“But you were there, in her house, at her party.”

“I swear I wasn’t!”

“He tried so hard to bring you there”, Kenma added, feeling weirdly participative in the conversation, “For once we agreed on something, not going to that party, but Kuro-”

“I insisted a bit because Bokuto insisted a lot.”

“You insisted a lot”, Kenma said.

“He insisted more.”

Kenma couldn’t disagree with that so he kept quiet.

“Why was Bokuto so invested in this party?” Oikawa asked.

“Well, the girl, Yachi, she gave the party to meet a girl she liked, I believe it was an idea of her roommate, or so Bokuto said… damn he filled me with so many useless details”, Kuroo scratched his head and continued, “This roommate is friend with Bokuto too and he invited me and asked me to invite Sawamura and he had to invite Shimizu.”

“That’s one hell of a plan to get laid”, Iwaizumi said, lifting his eyebrows.

“Yes, it’s a weird story… it’s hard to forget”, Kuroo said looking at the two of them.

“And why would I be there?” Iwaizumi wondered, “I know no one of the people you’re talking about.”

“You came with a blonde guy”, Kenma said.

“Terushima?” Iwaizumi asked.

“The pierced guy?” Kuroo chuckled, “Dude, he was the life of the party.”

“Of course he would go to any party in this city.”

“Your roommate was there too”, Kenma said.

“Akaashi?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both shocked.

“Wait, you knew him?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma shrugged, “I just remember his face.”

“Akaashi is-” Iwaizumi started but was interrupted.

“Akaashi is boring like Iwa-chan”, Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi’s complaints, “So it’s impossible he was there.”

“But Iwaizumi was.”

“Well, Akaashi is a bit more boring.”

“Stop insulting him.”

“You just said you organized a date with Bokuto and Mr. Boredom left in an instant”, Kuroo said.

“Oh! Now this makes sense! Bokuto was at the party too”, Oikawa nodded.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and Kuroo’s mirroring grins, “So wait, he and Bokuto… really?”

“What, does it bother you?”, Oikawa lean a bit on the table to look at Iwaizumi, a hint of a smile, “You’re so fond of him.”

“No”, Iwaizumi shook his head, feeling embarrassed under his stare, “I’m just surprised.”

Oikawa nodded and leaned back on his chair, “If you had talked more to him-”

“I talk to him.”

Kuroo coughed a bit to get their attention back, “Isn’t it weird? None of you remember the party.”

“It’s another weird thing to add to our weird list”, Iwaizumi commented.

“Well, forgetting a party for me is normal since I often go to parties, but if even someone sad and boring as Iwa-chan has forgotten it…”

Iwaizumi shot a death glare at Oikawa and he seemed on the verge of punching him, but instead he didn’t move focusing his attention back on Kuroo, “Where does this girl live?”

Kuroo looked at him in disbelief, “You want to meet her?”

“Of course.”

“You believe she’s the one who messed up with us?”, Oikawa whined, “Oh my God, is she an alien?”

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, “Stop with the alien thing, it’s embarrassing.”

“We all know where she lives, since the party was at her house”, Kuroo mumbled, “But what exactly do you hope to find there? She’s a pretty normal girl.”

“I’m not saying she’s the culprit, but maybe she can tell us something more.”

“So”, Kenma talked, “You want to go there and tell her ‘sorry, I woke up in another body, is this your fault?’”

Kuroo laughed loudly while Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm, “I’m not saying this! W-we should just go and ask her innocent questions-”

“Innocent questions?” Oikawa asked.

“Questions that won’t bring her to call the police… or an ambulance.”

“And how exactly do we do that?”

Kenma sighed and put away his game, “There’s no hope with you. Leave that to me.”

***

“It’s 32-30”, Hinata said after some thought, “Next time I’ll beat him.”

“But if you win just next time he’ll still have a higher score”, Yachi said.

Hinata pouted, “O-of course! So I’ll win next time too.”

“Then you’d be even.”

“Then I’ll win three times.”

“But if he wins other times-”

“Aaaaa, I’ll beat Kageyama, I’m going to arrive first to the vending machine starting from today till our last day in university. And even after that, when we’ll work.”

Yachi sighed. She couldn’t understand why getting first to a vending machine was so important. She decided to put her question aside and to watch a bit of tv, but her plan for the night was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Hinata asked.

“No”, she leaned to glance at the clock hung on the wall, “It’s pretty late too.”

“I’m gonna see.”

Hinata got up and jumped to the door, opening it a bit to glance who was outside.

“Yes?”

“Shoyou”, Kenma said, smiling slightly.

“Oh, Kenma! Come in!”

Yachi looked at the blond guy who was one of Hinata’s friends. Other three people entered her house too, towering near the door.

_Titans?!_

Yachi thought that if she was quick enough to run to her room she could save herself.

“Yachi!” Hinata cried, “Where are you going? They want to talk to you.”

She felt the panic rise in her chest, “Y-yes?”

The shortest of the three titans, with a scary face and dark hair, looked at her, “Hi, I’m here because we were at your party. Do you remember me?”

Yachi shook furiously her head, blonde hair dancing around her face.

Another titan with super messy dark hair put a hand on the shoulder of the shortest titan, “I’m Bokuto’s friend.”

“Oh Bokuto-san!” Hinata grinned when he heard his name.

“I’m Kuroo, this is”, he patted the shortest titan’s shoulder, “Iwaizumi, this is Oikawa”, he pointed at the titan with fluffy hair.

“Kuro’s lost a necklace here”, Kenma said quietly.

“Oh, really?” Hinata said.

“The party was a long time ago, I know, but Kuro is a bit stupid”, Kenma ignored Kuroo’s _hey_ and kept talking, “And notice things that are missing a bit too late.”

“Oh, uhm”, Hinata turned to look at Yachi, “I don’t think we’ve found a necklace, do we?”

Yachi shook her head again.

“It was very thin though”, the bed hair titan said, “It might have slipped under the furniture.”

“Oh we may look for it tomor-”

“Shoyou, that necklace is very important for Kuro. Her grandma gave it to him and tomorrow she’ll come to visit him and she would be so so sad to see that he doesn’t have the necklace anymore. The poor woman has a weak health.”

Hinata turned to look at the bed hair titan, “Oh I’m sorry, well, I guess we can look for it now.”

“Thank you Shoyou”, Kenma cracked another smile, “I wouldn’t have bothered you if it wasn’t an emergency.”

Hinata scratched the back of his head, “No problem”, he looked again at bed hair titan, “So, where do you think you’ve lost it?”

Hinata moved to the kitchen with bed hair titan, but Kenma and the other two titans didn’t move.

“So”, the scary titan approached her, “You really don’t remember me?”

“N-no, I’m sorry, sir.”

“They were at this party”, Kenma said.

“Uhm, there were a lot of people there, I hardly knew half of the people who came”, Yachi felt suddenly embarrassed, “I- I’m so sorry!” she bended, “I’m a horrible person, I can’t remember you.”

“Ah, don’t worry”, the scary titan said, “You’re not the only one who forgets people. But”, he grabbed the fluffy titan by his shoulder, “I believe you wouldn’t forget such a beauty.”

The only thing who was fluffy in the fluffy titan was his hair because he frowned in an incredible way and he was glaring at the scary titan. Maybe she had to switch their nicknames.

She stared a bit at the frowning man, but she shook her head, “I’m sorry.”

“What?!”, the scary titan cracked, “Seriously?”

She nodded, feeling even more afraid now that fluffy titan showed a little vindictive smile.

“Everything went alright during the party?” Kenma asked.

“Y-yes, it was ok.”

“Nothing weird?”

“N-no, I don’t believ-”

“Strange lights, weird noises, things in the sky?”, the scary titan asked.

“Uhmm, I didn’t really look at the sky.”

“I said stop with this stuff”, the fluffy titan elbowed the other.

“Maybe your orange friend remember us”, the scary titan said, walking swiftly in the kitchen where Hinata and Kuroo were looking for the necklace.

Yachi looked at him, without knowing what to do.

“Sorry”, the fluffy titan said, “He should have asked if he could get into your kitchen… he has no manners at all.”

“Oh! Yes, sorry”, she bended again, feeling her cheeks reddening.

“Why are you saying you’re sorry?”

“I left you standing there without letting you in”, she cried, “Please, have a seat! Do you want something to drink?”

“Well-”

“Or maybe to eat? We’ve already had dinner but there is still something, do you want to have dinner? What do you want to eat? Is ramen ok? Or maybe some meat? Please make yourselves at home!”

The fluffy titan raised a hand, “No, please, we’re ok, we don’t need anything-”

“Do you like orange juice, Ikawa-san?”

“Actually it’s Oikawa-”

“Argh, oh my God, I’m sorry!” she bowed again, “I’m so terrible, I can’t even remember names!”

“D-don’t worry, please, seat with us, we don’t need anything, we’re ok.”

“I’ll bring you orange juice and biscuits!”

“But…”

Kenma looked at Iwaizumi, “Let’s drink this orange juice or she won’t clam down.”

Iwaizumi nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to the same party but they can't remember it mmm I wonder why...
> 
> It was so fun to write Yachi's pov, she's always so stressed and timid, so relatable sigh!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	8. Truth

“What is going on in that room?” Kuroo asked. He was on the floor, looking under the fridge for any sign of his fake necklace. He felt a grin on his lips remembering the story Kenma came up with.

“Ah nothing”, Hinata answered, his head into a cabinet, “She’s just a bit nervous when she meets new people… well she’s nervous even with people she’s known for years.”

“Hinata!” Oikawa rushed into the kitchen.

Hinata hit his head in the cabinet when he heard the new voice behind his back.

“Iwaizumi-san”, he got out of the cabinet, touching his head, “Do you need anything-”

“Do you remember me?” Oikawa pointed at his face.

Hinata spent some seconds staring hard at Iwaizumi’s face.

“I’m a friend of Terushima", Oikawa insisted, getting nearer him, "Do you remember him?”

Hinata scratched his chin, “Oh the one who danced Shakira with his naked torso?”

Kuroo laughed remembering his performance.

Look what kind of people Mr. Seriousness hung out with. He wondered if Iwaizumi would do some crazy things from time to time.

“Oh!” Hinata beamed, “Yes, I remember you! You were face palming all night.”

“That sounds like something Iwaizumi might do”, he mumbled and he got a confused look from Hinata.

Yachi rushed to the kitchen. She bowed at Oikawa and Kuroo, “I’m sorry for being so rude!” she straightened up and got to the fridge, “I’ll pour you some orange juice, when you’ll find the necklace please join us and drink with us!”

"Oh, thank you", Kuroo said, looking worried at her taking some glasses and some biscuits. She barely managed to keep them all in her tiny hands but she managed to get out of the kitchen.

“You spent a lot of time with Oikawa too”, Hinata didn’t spare a look to Yachi but he kept looking at the man he believed was Iwaizumi, trying to recollect some memories.

Kuroo got up, “You know Oikawa?”

“Oh I’ve heard a lot about him, but I met him for the first time at the party.”

“Oh, is Oikawa famous with the first year?”, Oikawa asked, feeling proud.

“I don’t know, but Kageyama talks a lot about him, I thought he had a crush on him but I guess that he looks up to him a lot, even though he won’t admit it. I wonder how he’ll react when I’ll tell him Oikawa came to my house.”

“K-kageyama?” 

“Ok, ok”, Kuroo put a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, “Let’s not think about Kageyama. You were saying you saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa together.”

“What do you remember exactly?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows at the question, “Well, you see, I gave my necklace to this idiot, so he’s the one who’s lost it”, Kuroo squeezed Oikawa’s shoulder.

“B-but I thought you were-”

“Yes, Kenma doesn’t know Iwaizumi borrowed my necklace, he would react very bad because he’s very fond of my grandma.”

“Oh, I see, but don’t you remember it Iwaizumi-san?”

“I was… very drunk”, Oikawa lied, “And I forgot everything”

“Please Hinata, any detail may be important”, Kuroo said.

“Well, as I said he spent some time with the Shakira guy, but then I saw him with Oikawa-san.”

“What did I do with him?”

“I saw you in the kitchen because I came to take some extra glasses-”

“What were we doing?”

“Talking? I guess? Oikawa-san asked me two glasses, I gave them to him and left. I didn’t see you anymore that day.”

Oikawa was surprised. He was someone who was quick to forget anything that didn’t left any sort of impression in him, but he couldn’t believe he totally erased from his memory someone like Iwaizumi. He was sure, he knew he wouldn't forget him.

“We need to ask somebody else”, he murmured to Kuroo.

“I guess Shakira is a good chance.”

“Yeah, he spent a lot of time with Iwa-chan, he maybe even went to the party with him so he may know something more.”

Hinata watched them whispering with each other, “Uhm, should we look for the necklace now?”

“You know what?”, Kuroo tilted his head, "We will look for it another day.”

“But Kenma said-”

“Nah, he was being a bit dramatic”, Kuroo stroked Hinata’s hair, “Thanks kid.”

Kuroo and Oikawa went back in the living room and interrupted the silence shared by Yachi, Iwaizumi and Kenma.

“We need to go to Terushima”, Kuroo said to Iwaizumi.

“Why him?”

“We’ll tell you on the way.”

“Oh did you find the necklace?” Yachi asked.

“They said they will come another day”, Hinata answered.

“What about the juice?”

“Oh, well”, Kuroo grabbed a glass and drank it in two sips, “It was great, we will come another day to eat the biscuits.”

Kuroo walked ahead of everyone, getting out of the apartment.

“Kuro”, Kenma called, “Your resolve is amazing, but you don’t know where Terushima lives.”

Kuroo stopped his steps, “Oh, that’s right.”

* * *

Terushima lived in the opposite part of Tokyo. Iwaizumi looked at the hour. It was pretty late for his standards, but not for Terushima’s. His biological clock worked in the opposite way of a normal human being.

“Bro! What brings you here this late at night?” Terushima asked with his lively voice, letting them into, “And all these people? Is there a party I wasn’t aware of?”

His house was a mess, they probably interrupted his movie-night, since on his tv there was a paused screen and on his couch there was a half-eaten plate of chips and ketchup.

“Well, I came here to talk about a party”, Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi felt as if he was watching a tape of himself, it was so strange to see someone else not only having his body but relating with his friends too. Iwaizumi felt so stressed during his morning at university, he wondered if Oikawa felt the same.

“Oh you mean the one at Yachi’s house?”

Oikawa furrowed his brows, “How do you know?”

“It’s the last one we went together.”

Oikawa glanced at Kuroo, being careful to catch Iwaizumi’s attention too, “I said it, boring”, he mouthed. Of course, he earned a glare from iwaizumi.

Terushima didn’t look bothered, “So what’s up?”

“Do you remember him?” Oikawa asked pointing at Iwaizumi.

Terushima looked at the brunette with a little smile, “Of course I’d remember that face.”

Oikawa grinned, “Finally someone who understands.”

“Oikawa Tooru, yes, the astrophysicist, or something like that”, he said, still looking at the person he believed was Oikawa, “We talked a lot that night.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, bro”, he said, moving a hand in the air, “But nothing to worry about.”

“Why would I be worried, bro?”

Terushima lighted up, “Wow you never call me bro, bro.”

“I’ve never met someone who’d use bro this often, bro.”

“But we’ve known each other for years, bro.”

“Ah”, Oikawa said, “Of course-”

A cough stopped him, “Sorry”, Iwaizumi said, glaring at Oikawa, “I got a cold, it seems.”

Terushima looked again at the brunette, “We talked a lot, actually I was trying to get into his pants”, Iwaizumi flushed as if he was actually talking about him and not about Oikawa. The thought of Terushima and Oikawa together left him confused, “But as soon as bro arrived he didn’t spare me a glance anymore”, he laughed giving a pat on who he thought was his friend.

If possible, Iwaizumi blushed even more. No way. They met before and not only that, Oikawa tried to hit on him? Well, Terushima was surely the type of person who exaggerated the truth, so probably Oikawa was using Iwaizumi as a mean to keep Terushima away. Yeah, probably that’s it, otherwise why on earth would someone like Oikawa spare a look at him? He didn't dare to look at him to see what was his reaction.

“That's interesting"; Kuroo said, "When was the last time you saw them?” 

“Well, I saw them in the kitchen drinking something.”

“And?”

“And what? I left them alone. That’s what bros do.”

“Was there no one else in there? No weird lights, no-”

“Stop it, for God’s sake”, Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa.

“It was a normal kitchen, with two normal dude ready to jump at each other. Actually I thought you were going to mess up on the kitchen counter-”

“Terushima, that’s enough”, Iwaizumi hissed, embarassed, “Did you go back home with Iwaizumi?”

“Nope, I didn’t see him at all. I got back in the kitchen and Iwaizumi was nowhere. I assumed the kitchen counter would be too kinky for my bro.”

“Oh my God”, Iwaizumi face palmed.

“So you assumed he went with Oikawa?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, also because Akaashi asked me where he was so I guessed he just went away with Oikawa.”

So damn embarrassing. How was he supposed to face Oikawa in a normal way now?

Terushima’s story added more infos, but Iwaizumi felt more confused than ever. So not only they switched body, now they even suffer from amnesia? Probably someone like Oikawa would forget about someone as plain as Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi had a solid memory and even if he hadn’t, someone as weird and flamboyant as Oikawa would be very hard to forget.

They agreed they were done for the day, at least Kenma said so and it was pretty late anyway. Oikawa said he would ask something to Akaashi too as soon as he would get home. Iwaizumi wondered how willing Akaashi was to cooperate.

* * *

Oikawa heard the door clicked open, Akaashi sneaked inside.

“So you had fun?”

Akaashi looked at him, eyes colder than ice, “It’s none of your business.”

“Listen, I need your help”, Akaashi stared at him unimpressed. Oikawa didn’t want to know what was going through his mind.

“I want to go to sleep”, he said.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I’m weird these days but if you could help me I swear that everything will go back as it was and you’ll go back your boring and quiet roommate.”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, “What is it? Do I have to leave you the house empty so that you can spend your night with Oik-”

“No, no, that’s not it, just answer some questions.”

Oikawa earned a confused look.

“Do you remember the party at Yachi’s house?”

Akaashi sighed but took a sit beside him.

“I do.”

“Well, I don’t. Apparently I got so drunk I can’t remember a damn thing.”

“What do you want to remember?”

“Well, it seems I met Oikawa at that party. Did you see him there?”

“Yes, I saw him.”

“And… what was he doing?”

“Stalking you, I guess.”

“What?”

“Well, you came to me and pointed to me that ‘creep who couldn’t stop following you’ and asked for my help. But I couldn’t do much because Bokuto-san was acting even weirder than usual because of the alcohol and I had to help him.”

“Did I really do that?”, Oikawa said, annoyed, “What an asshole.”

So Terushima talked as if they were lovebirds, Akaashi on the other hand thought he was some kind of psycho stalking his roommate. Of course, Akaashi was exaggerating the truth, right?

Akaashi shrugged, “You’re just a bit shy and Oikawa-san was very… proactive.”

“Proactive?”

“The kind of person who knows what he wants and goes to grab it, while you need… more time I guess.”

“So you’re saying I didn’t reject him but I was just a bit timid?”

“If you don’t know that yourself…”, Akaashi crossed his arms, pensive, “But at some point Oikawa-san managed to grab your attention, I guess. I saw you two talking a couple of times.”

Oikawa sighed in relief, so _he_ didn’t hate him.

“Terushima said you looked for me.”

“Yes, I was going to call a cab for Bokuto so that he would finally go back home safely”, he furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the struggle to get him into the cab, “So I looked to see if you wanted to come home with me.”

“But I wasn’t there.”

“Yes, Terushima said you were with Oikawa-san, but it’s not true.”

“Uhm?”

“You were at home when I got back. I saw your coat and the jacket you were wearing. I thought you brought him there but I took a peek in your room and you were alone sleeping.”

“You took a peek on him, I mean, on me?”

“Just that time”, Akaashi shrugged but added, “I didn’t want to deal with two drunk lovers in the morning. Or hear weird sounds at night.”

Nothing. Oikawa could only think that their night round to ask weird questions to random people lead to a big and steady nothing.

“Your phone keeps buzzing, Iwaizumi-san.”

“I know, don't think about it.”

Akaashi looked at him, “Well, so why the interview?”

“Mm?”

“All these questions?”

“Ah, uhm… well”, Oikawa scratched his head, “Well… I can’t remember my first meeting with Oikawa… so it’s weird.”

“Why don’t you ask him? Or what, he forgot too?”

Oikawa faked a laugh, “Probably.”

Akaashi threw at him a judgmental look.

_What kind of man are you dating, Iwaizumi-san?_

That’s what he thought, Oikawa knew that’s what was going on into that head of his.

“I could say the same to you, Akaashi-kun”, he got up, proud to have finally shaken his deadpan face in a surprised expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it^^


	9. Drink

**Iwa-chan ♥**  
(2.03) Be careful with what you ask  
(2.03) He’s smart  
(2.10) If he keeps quiet for too long it means he has understood something  
(2.16) Don’t freak him out  
(2.20) And seriously stop with the Aka-chan thing  
(2.21) I plan on going back to live with him, so really don’t ruin our equilibrium  
(2.35) Just how long does it take you to talk?  
(2.57) Oikawa are you alive?

  
**You**  
(2.59) Ooops  
(2.59) We finished our conversation half an hour ago

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(2.59) What took you so long to answer?

  
**You**  
(3.02) We just made out a bit 

  
**Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.05) You did what?

  
**You**  
(3.07) are you jealous by any chance?

  
**Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.07) Shittykawa  
(3.07) I swear

  
**You**  
(3.08) what

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.09) Be serious

 **You**  
(3.09) the question is: would you be jealous of aka-chan or me? Both?

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.09) You two can get married if you want  
(3.09) What did he tell you?

  
**You**  
(3.10) ahhhhh  
(3.10) yo're no fun  
(3.10 but nothing important

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.10) But what did he tell you?

 **You**  
(3.11) nothing important!

  
**Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.12) He must’ve said something!

  
**You**  
(3.13) nothing important for our current situation

  
**Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.14) You’re a piece of shit

 **You**  
(3.14) ooooohhhhh

 **Iwa-chan ♥**   
(3.15) Can you tell me if we fucked like Terushima said?

 **You**  
(3.15) AH  
(3.15) SO THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.16) Of course damn it  
(3.16) I wrote it as you wanted so I guess you’re happy  
(3.17) ANSWER ME!

 **You**  
(3.18) He said he saw us talking or something like that, but the poor kid couldn’t stare at us all night because he was more interested in Bokuto’s drunk antics. But he said he found you at home, sleeping, alone GIV ME THE FCKING TIME TO TYPE THE TEXTTTTT

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.19) So when he got home I was sleeping?

 **You**  
(3.19) Aka-chan got into your room to look at you sleeping

  
**Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.20) What?

 **You**  
(3.21) He said he was afraid to see two love birds right in front of his breakfast so he made sure you were alone  
(3.21) But he’s probably just a voyeur and he was hoping to see us doing stuff right on your bed

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.22) You’re an idiot

Oikawa laid on the bed, phone still gripped in his hands. He didn’t mention what Akaashi told him about his stalking (surely he was exaggerating, there was no other explanation), but he couldn’t help asking if Iwa-chan would be really so disgusted by him or by the idea of the two of them together.

  
**You**  
(3.27) would u have minded?

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.27) What?

 **You**  
(3.28) what teru-chan said

 **Iwa-chan ♥**   
(3.30) I don’t know  
(3.31) I mean  
(3.31) I don’t think

 **You**  
(3.32) won’t u ask me?

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.33) I hate you  
(3.34) Would you have minded?

 **You**  
(3.34) ruuuuudddddeeeee  
(3.34) I don’t think :)

 **Iwa-chan ♥**   
(3.34) That was my answer

 **You**  
(3.35) mmmm  
(3.35) I’m adapting to your rhythms

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.35) What does that mean?

 **You**  
(3.36) Don’t worry Iwa-chan  
(3.36) I’ll go to sleep now  
(3.37) let my face rest too, I don’t want to see bags under my eyes tomorrow

 **Iwa-chan ♥**  
(3.37) Goodnight Oikawa.

 **You**  
(3.38) night ♥ 

* * *

  
Kuroo woke up ate the sound of his phone ringing. He grumbled and he stretched an arm to take it. It wasn’t even 8 in the morning and an unknown number was calling him. He wondered if he shouldn’t simply shrug it off and go back to sleep, but he was already wide awake so he could’ve just see who was daring to call him.  
“Yes?”  
He really hoped it wasn’t some ad or someone who wanted to sell him vacuum, because he was ready to commit a crime.  
“Uhm, Kuroo-san?”  
On the other side of the phone there was a shaky female voice. No vacuum at least.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m Yachi, from yesterday, do you remember me?”  
“Yes”, he said, rubbing his eyes, “If you’re calling for the necklace-”  
“No, I’m not calling for that”, she said, her voice was as loud as yesterday, “The thing is that I’ve talked with Hinata a-and maybe I can help.”  
Kuroo sighed. Maybe the idea of lying about a necklace wasn’t that great, it felt surely as the worst idea ever in that moment.  
“Look, Yachi, we will look for the necklace another day…”  
“It’s not about the necklace, but about what Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san may have drunk.”  
“What?”  
“Hinata told me that they got drunk and that they can’t remember what happened to them.”  
One thing was sure. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t simply switch bodies, they even completely forgot a party and the fact that they met before. To Kuroo it was pretty obvious how the two events were linked. So they met at the party, talked, drank and some time later they woke up in another body. Now Yachi was mentioning this drink again, as if it was something important. Even if Kuroo’s logic mind and his major in chemistry couldn’t accept it, his instinct was telling him that getting new information about it was their best option right now.  
He told Yachi that they would go to her house as soon as possible. He hung up and went to Oikawa’s room, opening the door loudly, “Oi, get up! Who are you? Are you still Iwaizumi.”  
The person curled up in the sheets opened slightly his eyes, “Urgh, why the fuck are you screaming?”  
“I guess you’re Iwaizumi, so get up, I have important news. Our Yachi girl talked about a drink.”  
Iwaizumi sat up and looked confused. Kuroo kept talking, “Hinata and Terushima said they saw you drinking in the kitchen, right?”  
“Yes?”  
“And now Yachi wants to meet us because she’ll talk about what you drank.”  
“And how does that”, Iwaizumi massaged his face, feeling already exhausted two minutes after he woke up, “How does that… how is that related to…?”  
“I don’t know. But it’s still something new, something more. Maybe it is related!”  
Iwaizumi blinked, “You’re way too excited.”  
“I am, come on, get up, we need to investigate”, he literally jumped out of his room, as if he was a child who was going to the amusement park with his parents.  
“This is not Sherlock Holmes”, Iwaizumi mumbled.

* * *

“Those under your eyes are bags”, Oikawa stated plainly, “And what’s wrong with that hair?”  
“Kuroo dragged me out of bed”, Iwaizumi answered annoyed.  
Oikawa glanced at Kenma who was typing with his phone, “Did he drag him too?”  
“I don’t know, I found him in the kitchen after I showered”, he paused, lowering his voice, “I guess he’s interested as much as Kuroo.”  
Yachi welcomed them in her house, with less embarrassment this time. Hinata on the other hand had the same energy he showed the night before.  
“I asked Bokuto-san to give me your number and I gave it to Yachi to call you, sorry if we bothered you”, Hinata said.  
Kuroo smiled, “No, thank you for helping”, even though it did bother him.  
This time Yachi offered them some coffee and the same biscuits they didn’t eat the previous day.   
“W-well, yesterday Hinata told me that your neckla- ough”  
Hinata elbowed her lightly, shaking his orange head. Kuroo remembered he told him and about not telling Kenma that he gave his necklace to Iwaizumi. Well, surely Hinata believed to every damn word he told him.  
“Uhm, I mean, he told me you drank in the kitchen and well… actually, maybe I’m wrong, maybe someone else drank it…”  
“What?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“W-well, it’s a bit embarrassing…”  
“Oh my God”, Kuroo said, suddenly remembering the day that police came to his house, “Were there drugs in it?”  
Yachi became red, while Hinata had a shocked face, “No, no!” Hinata said, “You’re totally wrong!”  
“I-I-I would never-”  
“Who do you think we are?” Hinata got up pointing a finger to Kuroo, “Yachi and I would never do that thing.”  
“Yes, I know”, Kenma said calmly, “Yesterday I told you he’s stupid and he really is. I apologize for his idiocy.”  
“I was just…”, Kuroo tried to defend himself and started to think that maybe Kenma’s insult weren’t just a spicy detail added to his lie, but what he truly thought, “I mean, it sounded… the other day… ah, ok sorry Yachi, sorry Hinata.”  
“No, it’s ok”, Yachi said, hands still clenched on her skirt, “It was simply the favorite drink of the person I liked and I wanted to drink it with her but that night when I went to take it, it wasn’t there. I found the empty bottle with two glasses beside it, so I assumed someone else drank it.”  
“Well, but what is so special about it?”, Oikawa said and glanced Kuroo, “I don’t get how this could be important.”  
“T-the thing is”, Yachi continued, “That the drink was not alcoholic, so it’s impossible you got drunk because of it.”  
“What kind of drink was it, specifically?”  
“Tea with several herbs. A friend of her suggested me a specific shop where I could find it.”  
Kuroo scratched his head. Maybe the bottle they shared in the kitchen wasn’t that important.  
“What other alcohol did you have at the party? I can remember only beer.”  
“Yes, that’s it. I received a lot of complaints because of that.”  
Well, indeed a party with just beer is not that cool, Kuroo wanted to say, but he decided not to.  
“But”, Kenma spoke again, a hand in his chin in a pensive pose, “Can one beer get you so drunk you forgot everything about that night?”  
“Well, it happened to me. I got drunk with just one glass of beer”, Hinata said.  
“Look, kid”, Oikawa said, “I’m not a kid anymore so I need a lot more to get drunk. And even when I’m massively drunk I never forget what I did while drinking.”  
Hinata puffed his cheeks but didn’t say anything.  
“I’m not a kid either”, Iwaizumi said, “So usually I don’t need to show how cool I am by drinking a lot.”  
Oikawa’s eyes twitched, “Excuse me?”  
“I normally don’t get drunk”, Iwaizumi kept talking, ignoring Oikawa’s whining, “I drink a bit for the sake of tasting something, but usually I don’t get drunk. And I agree about the fact that a beer can’t possibly knock me out.”  
“So this brings us back to the drink in the kitchen, right?” Kuroo said.  
“I-if you want to know more about that drink you can ask to the shop where I bought it.”  
“It would be helpful.”  
“Are we really doing this?” Iwaizumi asked. How could be a bit of tea involved in it? Was it even a good idea spending time, asking about a party?  
“Do you have better ideas?”  
Yachi got up to grab a piece of paper and she wrote the name of the shop there with its address.  
Iwaizumi felt already tired of their errands around Tokyo and he didn’t want to freak someone else.  
“Uhm, about your necklace… do you want to look now?”  
“Thanks Yachi, maybe some other time ok?” Kuroo said. One of these day he should call her and tell her he magically found it somewhere, otherwise he felt this necklace story would haunt him.  
“Your friends are weird”, Hinata mumbled to Kenma when he was about to get out of his house, hoping no one heard him.   
“I know, I’m sorry Shoyou”, he said.  
But Oikawa heard, “You are as annoying as Tobio-chan”, he said walking away.  
Hinata was left surprised, wondering how Iwaizumi-san knew his boyfriend.

* * *

The shop sold all kind of drink, alcoholic and kid-friendly. It sold tea, coffee, glasses, cups. It was the place where you could find every kind of tools to enjoy your liquid food.  
Well, at least, that’s what was written right on a poster on its door.  
As soon as Iwaizumi pushed the door he spotted a tall guy, with short brown hair, tall and muscular. He was organizing some bottles of wine.  
Oikawa at his back yelped. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, he couldn’t really listen to certain sounds coming from his voice, but he turned to look what was wrong with him.  
Oikawa was staring at the tall man, eyes who showed annoyance, anger and surprise. Kuroo was laughing, while Kenma was looking at his phone.  
“What?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“Ushiwaka-chan”, he whispered, “Hide, please, no, I’m gonna hide with you.”  
“What the hell are you saying?”  
“Crap, he saw you!” Oikawa grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the shop, “Go, run away!”  
“Oikawa”, a deep, calm and monotonous voice spoke. Iwaizumi noticed that the man stopped his work and was approaching them.  
“There’s no way out, Oikawa”, Kuroo whispered while chuckling.  
Iwaizumi still looked confused and he didn’t dare to ask more questions.  
“U-Ushi-”  
Kuroo came to help him, “Ushiwaka.”  
“Ushiwaka-chan!” he said, trying to sound as lively as Oikawa.  
“Not that happy, damn it”, Oikawa hissed.  
But you’re always talk like that!  
“Why are you here?” he asked with a deep voice.  
Now it was Iwaizumi the one who yelped. Who was he? Was he a friend? A random person Oikawa happened to know? Someone who went to university with him? How was he supposed to relate with him? He remembered the horrible day he spent at university and looked at Kuroo for help.  
“We just wanted to ask you some questions about a drink”, Kuroo said.  
“What is it?”  
Oikawa was still hiding behind Iwaizumi. He turned to look at him, “What the hell are you doing?” he whispered.  
“It’s a long story.”  
“You know he can’t recognize you with my face?”  
“You’re wrong here”, Ushijima startled Iwaizumi, he was again near them. Did he hear what he said? Ushiwaka stared at Iwaizumi, but then he moved to look behind his back, “Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we are getting closer to the solution! Thanks for the comments, kudos and bookmarks^^  
> I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^


	10. (S)witch

Iwaizumi looked at Ushiwaka. He had a calm face with no particular emotion, but a piercing gaze that was now closely watching Oikawa. Something about his rigid calm bothered Iwaizumi.

“What are you saying?” Oikawa asked, using Iwaizumi as a shield, “I don’t know you.”

“I know you’re Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that he almost felt happy for Ushiwaka’s words. He’d never thought before that being recognized as himself could be so important. He didn’t ever think that much of himself, he never thought he was special or that his identity was better than other people’s, but those days taught him how important it was to be yourself, to preserve your uniqueness, even if there wasn’t anything special about yourself.

“I’m not Oikawa, _he_ is.”

Iwaizumi philosophical thoughts were crushed by Oikawa’s attitude. Why on earth would he lie when finally someone was recognizing them?

“No, you are right Ushiwaka-ch- argh, Ushiwaka!”

Oikawa struggled behind him, “Don’t listen to hi-”

“It’s Ushijima Wakatoshi”, he stated without any particular inflection.

Iwaizumi realized Ushiwaka was one of Oikawa’s stupid nicknames, “Sorry, Ushijima”, he bowed a little, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

A vortex of questions was invading his mind. Who is he? Why did he recognize Oikawa? Does he know anything? Is he involved?

“Now”, Iwaizumi said, serious, “It was nice to get acquainted with you, but let’s get to the real shit. Are you implied in this crap? How do you know I’m not Oikawa?”

If Ushijima was surprised by the change of tone, he didn’t show it. But he looked with a bit of curiosity at Iwaizumi.

“I would recognize Oikawa’s antics under any situation”, he answered, “It wasn’t hard to understand it.”

Iwaizumi’s blood froze when he heard his words. This person seemed to know Oikawa very well and Oikawa never reacted in such a way at anyone before. What kind of relationship did they have? And why would he even care about Oikawa’s relationships?

“I’m just a clerk”, Ushijima glanced at Kuroo, “You were asking about a drink. Maybe my co-worker may help you better than me. Come with me.”

Iwaizumi felt a strange feeling in his belly. We’re here, he thought. That’s the place, the explanation is near. Maybe Kuroo was right and the drink was important.

Ushijima lead them in the back of his shop. There, a person with hair combed like Bokuto’s but of a shiny red color, was sitting, watching something on a tablet.

“Oh, you’re back! Look how long this rally is, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Sorry, Tendou, I guess you have to stop watching that volleyball match.”

Tendou turned to look at him, “Oh”, his eyes were moving through their faces, lips pressed in a funny smile, “New friends?” he asked, tilting his head.

Ushijima turned to Iwaizumi, “He deals with the import. He knows every kind of items that gets into this shop. You can ask him.”

Tendou got up and stretched his long limbs.

“We’d like to know more about a dr-”

“Aren’t you Oikawa?” he asked suddenly, stopping Iwaizumi’s question.

“No, Oikawa is this one”, Ushijima pointed to the person hidden behind Iwaizumi.

“Well, you changed a lot since the last time we met”, he squinted his eyes and pointed, “But he looks more like Oikawa.”

“They switched body”, Ushijima said, as if he was talking about the weather.

Tendou was unimpressed, still smiling, “Really?”

Ushijima shrugged, “They say some drink we sold is implied.”

“So you’re saying you switched body because of something you bought here?”

“No, I didn’t say anything like that. But the way you behave makes me think that maybe you’re right”, Iwaizumi said.

Tendou scratched his head, “So what’s this drink?”

Kuroo took out Yachi’s note from his pocket and handed it to Tendou.

“Ah, but that’s a normal tea... Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Well, some time ago I had a special request”, Tendou laughed, “Sugawara came and told me to sell a special tea to a girl.”

“Sugawara?”, Oikawa’s voice cracked.

“I don’t really know the details; the tea is rather expensive so I was more than happy to sell it to her.”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo looked at each other.

“What does special tea mean?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Let me just call him”, Tendou said grabbing his phone, “He’ll come soon, you can wait here if you want.”

* * *

Daichi looked up from his book and spotted Sugawara coming back to his table. His soft steps echoed on the wooden floor of the library, among the shuffling of pages and typing of computers’ keyboards.

He joined Daichi and sat quietly. He put the phone on the table, wearing a concerned look.

“Who was that?” Daichi asked, quietly, glancing at the phone.

“Tendou.”

Sawamura shot a questioning look.

Suga explained, “A guy who works in a shop. I think I fucked up.”

Daichi rubbed his eyes, knowing how good he was at getting into trouble, “What do you mean?”

“I have to meet him.”

“Now?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“But we have to study for…”

“I’ll come back soon, Daichi”, he had an apologetic smile.

Suga’s hands shivered. He couldn’t say Tendou was his friend, he was very surprised when he saw his name on the screen of his mobile, but from time to time they worked together. His grandma was an herbalist and Suga was her salesman, some times he would go to Tendou’s shop and sell her herbal teas. So far so good, it was a job like any other. Except now it was a bit different.

It was a well-arranged plan. Or so he thought. The plan had the innocent goal of helping a friend, but knowing his grandma and after hearing Tendou’s excited tone of voice, he was really worried.

All of this would have never happened if Yachi hadn’t given that party. It wasn’t difficult for him and Kiyoko to realize what was the aim of her party and she felt rather offended in that moment. Or at least that’s what she told to Suga.

Kiyoko was a matter-of-fact woman and she would have preferred a straight confession rather than all that idea implying all those people she didn’t even know or care about. And she wasn’t even the kind of person who enjoyed parties or huge gathering of people. She was shy, like Yachi, but she was also private and decisive when it was necessary, something that Yachi was not. Yachi felt stronger with a lot of people around her, rooting for her, Kyoko would have preferred a date, just the two of them, and she would have said yes if she had asked for a date.

Kiyoko was even thinking of ditching the party and it was so hard for Suga to change her mind since “you can surely find a private spot, it’s not like you're forced to stand in the middle of the crowd”. And that was the moment when his idea came. He wanted Yachi to impress Kiyoko and to make her forget about her disappointment regarding the party, so he told her what drink she had to buy, which happened to be Kiyoko’s favourite. Then she had to find the right spot, a bit away from the crowd and everything would be perfect. So he asked his grandma to make Kiyoko’s favourite drink and he brought it to Tendou’s shop to be bottled in a fancy packaging and then sell it to her. Everything would be ok, or so he thought because later on when she asked Kiyoko about the party, he realised the magic moment didn’t happen, no tea, no private spot, no confession. He was a bit sad, but he didn’t give much thought about it, he was sure Kiyoko and Yachi would have been together sooner or later. But now Tendou called him, saying there was a problem with his drink and he was so scared to find out what the problem could be.

* * *

When Suga arrived to the shop, Ushijima was dusting bottles.

He gestured to follow him and they got in a room in the back filled with… many people perched in order to watch at what looked like a tablet.

“Tendou”, Ushijima called.

“Mmm?” he turned to look.

Tendou was the only one seated and he was holding the tablet in his hands, while the others at his back where watching a… volleyball match?

“Oh, there you are!” the group of people turned too, “Sorry guys, we need to postpone our bonding moment.”

He switched off the tablet and left it on the table.

Suga looked at the other people, “You guys…”, Kuroo, Kenma and Oikawa were all there plus another guy he didn’t know.

“It seems there was a tiny little problem with your drink” Tendou said, starching an arm to show his thumb and index finger very close, “Just this little”, he suddenly drew away his thumb from his finger, “Nah, maybe this is more accurate”, he then shook his head, “Probably the problem is a bit bigger.”

Suga felt a bit at unease, “What’s the problem?”

“These two guys”, he pointed at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, “Switched body.”

Sugawara blinked. Then blinked again.

“Excuse me?”

Kuroo leaned on, “Are you really sure he is involved, Tendou? I mean, he is _Sugawara_ ”, he said, as if it explained everything.

“Yep, he was the one who gave me that”, he waved the piece of paper Kuroo handed him.

Sugawara looked at the paper and he shivered.

“Would you mind explaining?” they guy who looked like Oikawa asked. So by logic he shouldn’t be Oikawa but someone else and the person he couldn’t recognize was Oikawa… right?

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit confused.”

“You are confused?” the same person hissed.

Oikawa put a hand on Iwaizumi’s chest to stop him, “I’m sorry Suga-chan, you are saying you are confused. _You_? Seriously? _We_ are confused, not you, since at least you’re still in your own body living your own life.”

Suga regretted his choice of words, regretted his stupid idea, regretted listening to Kyoko…

“Well, let me explain. Yachi gave that party to get closer to Kiyoko, but she hates parties so just getting her to go there was a great victory. So I asked my grandma to makes her favorite drink.”

“A drink that makes people switch bodies?” Iwaizumi asked bewildered.

“Uhm, no, she makes absolutely normal stuff! Since Kyoko really loved one of her tea because they relax her, I thought that it would have been a good idea to bring one of those to her. That’s why I insisted with Yachi and told her she would make Kyoko very happy if she bought it. Then I said her that the shop was keeping a bottle for her and she bought it. I just wanted them to know each other better and overcome their shyness.”

“By switching their bodies?” Iwaizumi asked again, eyebrows lifted up in sarcasm.

“No, it was not meant to switch bodies I swear! I don’t know how this could happen!”

“What’s better than switching body to know each other’s lives”, Tendou laughed, “We should do that, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“My life would be rather boring for you.”

“Another reason to step into mine for a while.”

“I wouldn’t be able to keep the façade, neither would you.”

Oikawa shivered at the thought of an Ushiwaka behaving like a Tendou.

“O-i-ka-wa-kun, you should have come to Shi-ra-to-ri-za-wa”, he sang-song, moving his fingers in the air, “Does this sound good?”

Ushiwaka stretched a little smile.

Oikawa was horrified, “Never do that again.”

Sugawara scratched his head, “W-well, now that I think about it… well, I’ve always thought it was just a stupid story but she used to tell me a story about her sister switching body with her husband.”

“So she’s like a witch!”

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whispered, “Stop it, please.”

“She is not!” Suga cried, “But maybe when I asked her to make that drink to help Kyoko and Yachi, maybe, something went wrong…”

“She decided it was _very_ smart to make them switch their body”, Oikawa said.

“This is being a witch, damn it”, Iwaizumi stated, “That’s magic. It’s impossible otherwise!”

“Maybe aliens gave her the scientific knowledge she needed”, he lightened up, “Maybe she’s an alien! Are you an alien too Mr. Freshman?”

Suga shout his mouth open, “No, Oikawa, I’m not and she’s not a witch either.”

“It doesn’t really matter now”, Kuroo said, exhausted, “What matters is if they will have their body back.”

“I don’t remember the details of the story but my grandma told me that after a week her sister went back to her body, but she forgot everything. When I was a child I asked auntie about this story, but she laughed telling me that grandma was pulling my leg so I never took grandma’s stories seriously ever again.”

Oikawa stopped listening after the word “forgot”. Iwaizumi was still in front of him, his shoulders hunched slightly.

“So they spent seven days in each other’s body and on the eighth day they were back with no memory of what had happened?” Oikawa asked.

“This is what my grandma told me.”

“So if the same thing is happening to us it means we will forget too?”

“If it’s the same experience…. I guess yes? I’m gonna ask her though, I’ll get more information, and scold her off, and never give suggestion anymore to Kiyoko and Yachi because they’re able to handle their lives… damn I just need to… ah, this is insane.”

Sugawara’s voice faded slowly while Oikawa started to process the meaning of his words. Nice. Three days left and everything would be over. No more worries, no more lies, his old sweet life back into his hands. His university, his classes, his friends, oh God volleyball, four days without volleyball were hell for him. He would get everything back. 

His eyes went up to his shoulders again, he had no idea what he was thinking about. Maybe he was just as happy as him, maybe he was happy to live again his boring life, with his boring roommate while studying for his boring classes. He could've asked him, but he was afraid he would bend down and cry like a baby as soon as he opened his mouth because he wanted that boring person to stay into his life, he wanted him to wish the same thing, he wanted him to feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Next chapter we’re gonna find out why they switched body, why they forgot their first meeting at Yachi’s party and every other detail. This fic is hella complex, last year I was really into intricate plots with a lot of characters involved. If I had written it now it would’ve been 10 times easier with half of the characters cut off from the plot XD  
> It was kinda hard going through it again, fix some parts, wirte what was missing and cut some things -.- For example the joke about witches vs aliens was much more present in the chapters, in particular in this one, but I decided to simplify the dialogues. Also the match Tendou is watching is a Nekoma vs Karasuno and Kuroo and Kenma were like “woah it’s our school!”, this is why everyone was watching it while waiting for Suga, but again I decided to cut it :/  
> This story started as an Iwaoi then it became a “Kuroo the detective” story, but I swear I remembered the main point of this story in the last chapters (only 2/3 chapters are left, so really we’re super close to the finale XD) and Iwaoi will be the MC of the fic again XD  
> Anyway I’m in my exams are close too so the updates may be delayed, I’ll probably post the next chapters once every two weeks T_T this note is getting uselessly long… I hoped you enjoyed the chapter^^


	11. Match

After yesterday meeting with Tendou and friends, Sugawara spent a sleepless night mulling over the weird situation he found himself involved with. He visited his grandma early that morning, for two reasons: 1) understand if it was really her fault, 2) pay more attention to her herbal production.

“I was pretty surprised when she told me that”, Sugawara’s grandma said, “My sister and her husband telling me they switched their bodies?” she shook her head, “Of course I thought they were joking. But then I understood they were saying the truth and I started wondering what might’ve caused it.”

It was a shock to realize that old childhood story was true, as much as it was a shock knowing that Oikawa and Iwaizumi's experience it was his grandma’s fault.

Sugawara sat next to her, “And?”

“It was my tea, but a lot of people drank it and everyone was fine. So why?”

“Why?” Sugawara repeated.

“After some research I realized that my sister and her husband like coffee a lot.”

He decided not to ask about her research and how she did it, but coffee? Really?

“Everybody drinks coffee, right?” she said, with her shaky voice, “But they used to drink more than three cups per day and that was way too much.”

“So you’re saying that too much caffeine interfered with you herbal tea and caused Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s situation too?”

She nodded, “That must be it. But as I told you it’s not a problem, they will go back to their old lives as if nothing happened.”

Sugawara did not really agree with her, that was a problem and a big one. The fact that they’ll forget couldn’t justify the scary thing that happened to them. If anything it made that scarier, who knew if that didn’t happen to him too. 

“We’re never gonna to that tea again”, he said, shivering.

“But if people don’t drink too much caffeine is ok, and Kiyoko hates coffee so-”

“No", he said, raising his hand, "Never again.”

* * *

Just one week then everything would go back as it was. Literally. As if nothing ever happened. 

Pretty convenient, Iwaizumi thought, if only he didn’t start caring about that idiot. It bothered him a lot because he didn’t want to forget. And it was crystal clear that it bothered Oikawa too, he was not the type to hide his discontent but neither of them really discussed about it yet. It had been more like _oh so that’s what is going to happen, well I guess we can’t help it_. Iwaizumi knew that was right, they couldn’t do anything about their memories, but maybe they could do something to meet again when they would be back to their bodies. Maybe they could build new memories together.

“I don’t know if I want to play.”

Oikawa said that in his room, a few hours before the game he himself organised and proudly showed off in his face because he was an amazing social butterfly who could obtain whatever he wanted, unlike Iwaizumi.

“Don’t be stupid, I never skip a game either. You will have fun.”

“We don’t even play in the same role”.

Iwaizumi thought he was behaving like a child.

“I thought someone like you would say he’s so amazing he’s gonna be the best in every role.”

“Well, I am, but I feel more comfortable as a setter.”

Iwaizumi sighed, was that even important? It was just a stupid match between friends.

“Just ask, maybe they’ll let you play as a setter.”

His words lighted Oikawa up.

“Will they? Have you ever played as-”

“For one day it won’t matter. Who’s playing anyway?”

“Terushima, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Aone and Watari.”

Iwaizumi was really surprised at how he already remembered all their names.

“Mmm, Watari can be the libero.”

“But he’s the setter.”

“Why are you so considerate of other people’s feelings now?”

“Why are you so considerate of mine now?”

Iwaizumi found himself having a list of reasons why he would be so considerate of his feelings, but that was not the moment to voice them.

“Behaving weirdly once is no big deal.”

He crossed his arm, “Maybe they’re gonna ask you later to play as a setter and you won’t remember even playing…”

So was that his real problem? Wasn't he the one being to considerate of Iwaizumi's feelings?

“Well, what’s the matter? I’ll think they’re just being weirdos as usual.”

“Beside Terushima all the others seem pretty… you know, like you.”

Iwaizumi stretched his lips in a tiny smile, “Am I not a weirdo?”

“You’re boring.”

“And you’re annoying.”

It felt good falling back in their antics. He didn't really want to forget.

“It would be better”, Iwaizumi breathed, looking at his hands on his laps, “If we could leave some sign somewhere. Of us.”

Oikawa’s heart jumped in his chest. Well, technically it was Iwaizumi’s heart, but still, now it was his. Oh well, if that wasn’t a sloppy thought. Iwaizumi would use that word to describe it.

“Do you want to meet me again?”

“Of course, idiot. I already met you once and forgot it”, Iwaizumi said, “We met again in the most horrific way and we have to forget again. I wonder if the third time will also go that bad.”

I liked you twice, Oikawa thought, I’ll like you a third time, a fourth if necessary. He wasn’t so sure about Iwaizumi. He knew that he liked his company at the very least, but Akaashi’s description of their first meeting was quite miserable and God knows how a third time would go.

It was not really about losing Iwaizumi. They could meet again, hell, he could ask Kuroo to let them meet again and that brainy-ass would definitely find a way to make that happen. He was afraid of losing _this_. A person sitting beside him on a bed, a person who would call him idiot every time, so, so boring he would spent the rest of his life just with the feeling of his shoulder brushing against his.

“We could write something. Like a summary of what happened”, Oikawa said.

“A summary?”

“Like, me Oikawa Tooru switched body with Iwaizumi Hajime from 25 march till 31 march.”

“Why so formal though? It sounds like some lawyer's documents.”

“What do you suggest? Once upon a time the most amazing setter in the universe got up and found out he became a half-assed ace?”

“Wouldn’t Kuroo try to force us into believing it?”

“Or we could write a letter to ourselves, like, ‘Idiot believe what Kuro-chan says!’”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Why would you be so rude to yourself?”

“Ah, maybe your brain is influencing me.”

“You need that to get out of your dreamy world.”

“Probably I do, but we should start no-”

“It’s late”, Iwaizumi glanced at his watch, “Your match, remember? We need to go.”

“We?”

“I want to see how I would look if I were a setter.”

Oikawa felt a smile growing on his face, “Even if your friends will start asking me who you are?”

He nodded slightly, “Tell them-”

“Yes, you are just a friend, you are so shy, Iwa-chan.”

He blushed, “I’m not shy, it’s just that we shouldn't make things more complicated than what they are.”

“Yes, yes.”

* * *

Even if he was sitting far away from the others, Iwaizumi could notice his friends’ confused face and their glances at him. Terushima was the only one not really impressed and waved at him from the court.

Two days and then everything will go back to what it was. Except it won’t. Akaashi and Terushima were sure he had a boyfriend they met several times. Now even Kunimi, Kindaichi, Aone and Watari knew about this friend/boyfriend. Everyone changed during that week and everyone got a new and unexpected piece of information about Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

But when in two days he’ll wake up in his room he won’t remember it. He’ll go back to a life without Oikawa, with this non-existent boyfriend and a life that will be full of questions and doubts. He’ll surely think that everyone agreed on playing a prank on him, while they’ll start questioning his sanity.

They’ll ask him, _how’s Oikawa?_ , and he’ll ask, _Who?_ and they’ll talk about his boyfriend, how they saw him, how Terushima and Akaashi met him, and hell how Akaashi saw them on his couch breaking their unwritten rule of “never bring anyone when I’m home”.

A boy with weird gray hair will come to him, slap him on the back and ask him _hey hey hey whatsupp?_ (he was sure Bokuto was the type of person who would consider you as your best friend after just one meeting) and he’ll be freaked out because _who the hell are you?_

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa playing and noticed how he managed to move his body graciously, _his body_ which was everything but gracious and _oh God what was that?_.

“Nice serve, Iwaizumi!” he heard different voices, everyone praising that hell of a serve. Oikawa wasn’t just a guy in a volleyball club. He was a volleyball player. A strong one.

They won the match. He managed to get out the best out of his spikers. That’s what a setter is, or what it should be. Not just someone throwing you a ball to add a point for your team, but someone who makes you shine, someone who makes you feel as if you’re the strongest ace in the world. The pleasure of hitting the ball, right there, right exactly where you want it to be. Terushima was jumping over excited, Kindaichi looked more in awe with him than he ever was with Iwaizumi himself. Even Kunimi was smiling a bit and Watari was congratulating. Aone went as far as bowing, the maximum expression of respect you can get from that big boy.

Iwaizumi got up. He was going to wait for him outside, he didn’t want to meet Terushima or anybody else. He didn’t need to get a reference to _that talk with your boyfriend after your amazing game as a setter, how is it that you can’t remember?_

He waited half an hour in a nearby park when he spotted Oikawa waving at him.

“So?” he grinned.

“You’re the kind of person who says he’s the best in the world in everything he does, so I thought, maybe he’ll be a normal setter”, Iwaizumi started, wanting to joke, because saying something straight like _Jesus what are you doing here? Go and play at the Olympics_ wasn’t Iwaizumi’s style. But he regretted his choice of words as soon as he saw Oikawa’s smile crumbling down piece by piece.

“Ah”, he mumbled.

Iwaizumi sighed, “What I really meant was that for once you’re right in your praising of yourself, Oikawa. You were perfect.”

Oikawa opened his mouth, “Oh.”

“Have you lost the ability to speak?”

“Yes, I mean, no. So was it-”

“I told you were perfect, amazing; I’ve never seen a setter like you. But your spikes weren’t as good as mine”, he added, because he had to be a bit of an asshole even while congratulating.

He smiled again, to Iwaizumi’s relief, “My spikes were amazing, although it felt a bit weird playing volleyball without 5 cm.”

“Oi, for once I was being nice! You really beg me to insult you.”

Oikawa laughed, “Playing volley makes me feel good.”

Iwaizumi looked down at him and he couldn’t help to think _enjoy this sensation, soon you’ll have to look up_ , “I feel the same”, he said, even though he had the idea that maybe it wasn’t really the same.

Iwaizumi was in the volleyball club in high school, but decided not to join the one in university because he wanted to focus on his studies. Sometimes he missed it, the trainings, the time spent together with your teammates, the bonding moments, the jokes, the victories and the games lost.

“If you feel the same, why aren’t you in the club?”

“I have to focus on my stud-”

“Oh come on, you see why I say you’re boring? You could perfectly do both if you wanted to.”

“Did you see how many lessons I have in a day?”

“Yes, I saw”, he sighed, “But even I have a lot of lessons, that doesn’t mean I’m gonna quit.”

“Your notes are perfect.”

“Oh, my tosses are perfect, my notes are perfect, what else is perfect, Iwa-chan?”

“I _meant,_ if your notes are perfect, it means you can organize your time to get perfect in both. I don’t think I‘d be able to do that. I mean, get good notes while playing decently.”

“Are you saying I am better than you?”

“I’m not”, Iwaizumi growled.

“Well, but your saying I can manage to do two activities-”

“Because you fucking overwork yourself, Shittykawa. I respect myself, unlike you. And by respect I don’t mean claiming I’m the best, but allowing my body to rest, sometime.”

“Wow, Iwa-chan. You sound like a mom”, Iwaizumi glared at him, “Stop making that face, it seems weird on mine. Smile a bit more, I’m more beautiful when I smile.”

Iwaizumi didn’t flinch any muscle on his face, Oikawa kept talking happily, “Well, Iwa-chan, I’m sure you’d manage to organize your studies, the club and even your beauty sleeps. I’m just asking you to give it a try.”

“I won’t.”

“I just want to toss at you, Iwa-chan”, he whined, “Don’t you want to be the ace of a real team? Playing official games in competitions you can win? Going to the nationals and meet all those other strong aces, wouldn’t that be amazing?”

Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Wouldn’t it?” Oikawa poked at Iwaizumi’s arm, “Wouldn’t it, eh? Iwa-chan, wouldn’it?”

“Stop it! You’re so annoying!”

“I was waiting for that. You haven’t said it in the last ten minutes”, Oikawa looked at him, “You still haven’t answered.”

“Yes, damn it Shittykawa, it would”, he hissed.

“Just try it for a bit”, he spoke again, in a softer tone “If you won’t like it, you can quit.”

Iwaizumi nodded. Of course he wouldn’t join a club since he was going to forget that conversation, they were both aware of it . Why was he so happy then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! This is such a busy period *exams argh* so I don’t really know when I’ll manage to update what is likely to be the last chapter (I say this because I still need to fix some parts so I don’t know if I’ll publish it in one chapter or if I’ll cut it into two). I hope I'll manage to update before the end of June, but I can't garantee it, so take what I just said with a grain of salt XD  
> Anyway, I hope y'all are doing fine and I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^


	12. Spring

Spring was slowly making its way through Tokyo and the bravest sakura were already showing their beauty, despite winter had not left the city yet.

Oikawa was still bringing with him a scarf. He noticed Iwaizumi’s body was more sensible to the outside temperature, which was another point added to his list of Iwa-chan’s cute sides.

Two days passed fast and slowly at the same time, like a petal of sakura falling from a tree. Oikawa couldn’t say their week was as poetic as cherry blossoms, but it was as fragile, fading petal by petal until nothing was left.

Oikawa had been looking at the flowers for a long time, Iwaizumi noticed and asked him if he liked them.

“Not really.”

He never paid much attention to them. Yes, they were pretty, like a starry sky or a nice landscape, but nothing more. He never thought they were romantic or a metaphor for life. They were just a nice background for his selfies, at most. But that day, Oikawa felt they had a particular meaning. Not just those flowers actually. Even that bench over there had a meaning and the pebble he hit with his foot while walking.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but I don’t want to offend you”, Iwaizumi’s tone sounded quite serious.

“What is it?”

“Why did you have that weird reaction when we met Ushijima?”

Oikawa froze. Ushijima? Is he really talking about Ushijima while they’re alone in a park? He could’ve asked a thousand of questions that would’ve made much more sense, but no, Ushijima managed to be in his way even when he wasn’t physically there.

“Why are you ruining the mood?”

“I shouldn’t have asked, right?”

“It’s not like you shouldn’t, I don’t understand why you are asking it now.”

“It’s because you reacted weirdly so I wondered”, Iwaizumi’s voice faded slowly, “What kind of relationship you two had.”

Oikawa’s annoyance at the mention of Ushijima transformed into curiosity, “And what kind of relationship do you think we had?”

“I don’t know”, he looked at his feet, “This is why I’m asking.”

“Don’t lie, I know what you’re thinking”, if anyone else had asked him such a question, this person would be in a hospital, but since he cared for Iwa-chan’s wellbeing (and for his own body’s safety) he decided not to get angry, “We were never in a relationship, ok? My taste in men is far better. He’s just my rival”, he said, “The guy I’ve been trying to beat since middle school.”

“Oh”, Iwaizumi looked surprised and embarrassed, “Well he is big, he looks strong.”

“He is”, he admitted, “But it’s funny how you assumed we were together.”

Iwaizumi blushed, “You looked like someone who didn’t want to see his ex.”

Oikawa smiled, “Does it mean you are jealous?”

He raised his eyes to look at the flowers, “I would be no match against him.”

His honest answer surprised Oikawa. The implications of his words were so huge he felt overwhelmed. He looked away, burying his hands into his pockets.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Volley is literally the only thing that guy is good at. And I’m the one who decides who’s no match.”

* * *

The sun had disappeared and the lights of the city were getting through Oikawa’s window. He lighted up his desk lamp, a warm and soft light was in his room.

They were on Oikawa’s bed, their backs against the wall.

“Are you afraid?” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“I wouldn’t say I’m afraid, I guess it’s more similar to the feeling I felt when I said goodbye to my mum the day I moved to Tokyo.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help a little smile, unsure of how he should reply to that. He understood what he meant, but that was the most stupid way to explain it, “Am I your mum?”

“Hey, that’s my line, Iwa-chan!” he laughed a bit, “You’re a master at killing the mood.”

“You killed it by comparing me to your mother again.”

“You’d like her.”

Iwaizumi laughed, “I’m sure she’s a decent person, unlike her son-”

Oikawa lightly grabbed his arm, interrupting his words, and looked at him closely, “Can I hug you?”

He could be so straightforward that it scared him sometimes. He couldn’t remember the last time someone asked him that. It’s not like he didn’t hug, but most of his hugs were with his teammates after he score a point or maybe with his parents.

He nodded slowly and Oikawa’s arms slipped behind his back, their chests were touching. Iwaizumi rested his chin on his shoulder. Oikawa’s breath was tickling his neck, his hands opened to feel his warmth, the slow movements of his chest widening and narrowing, following the rhythm of his breath. His black sweater was warm, he could feel the muscles of his shoulders, the ones he used for his serve, and even some bones. It was strange how much you can feel from a hug. Tracing the line of his spine felt oddly intimate, except, he remembered just in that moment, that was not Oikawa’s spine, his muscles or his bones, but his own.

Their legs were tangled and left somewhere. It was a revelation and something he expected too. He loved it. He loved his warmth, he loved his breath. He wondered if Oikawa felt the same. If he felt his heart pulsing through his body or the shivers underneath his skin.

“If you close your eyes it feels like I am me and you are you”, Oikawa voiced that for him.

“You’re not helping it”, he mumbled, but he wasn’t sure what he meant by that. Maybe the lightness in his head, the confusion that made him lose the lines of the room they were in, the bed they were sitting on. There was only one thing he managed to recognize, this body squeezing against his. Whose body was that had little importance. He wouldn’t even be able to understand it probably.

His lips were close to his neck, whenever he moved them, they brushed against it.

“Call me stupid, dumbass, weirdo or whatever you want but…”

I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to stay like this forever. How do you call this desire?

“I want to remember.”

“Me too.”

Oikawa would have wanted to stay there, to sleep with him, to hold him until next morning. But that would have meant getting up with a stranger. While Oikawa could deal with that, Iwaizumi probably couldn’t. He could have run again to the police, claiming he was kidnapped. This time they could believe him. But Oikawa's fear was not really to go in jail because someone reported him to the police. He was worried about not being liked by Iwaizumi, he was worried to scare him.

“I have an idea though”, Iwaizumi said, moving a bit in order to look Oikawa in his eyes, “Something that could bring us to meet again.”

“What is your idea?”

“Give me your phone.”

* * *

Oikawa could feel he didn’t sleep very well that night. Usually he had a heavy sleep, rarely something could trouble it and when it happened he knew why. But that morning he felt clueless. He was wide awake, but he didn’t feel any rush to get up. There was a comfortable warmth in his sheets. He felt slightly lazy that morning, so he stayed there.

He decided to check his phone to see if there was anything new in his social media. He moved his covers, just enough to free his arm and reach his nightstand.

As soon as he looked at it, the notification of a new message popped up on his screen. He opened the app and his eyes were caught by the first chat. The name of the contact was his own name and there was one single message sent yesterday around midnight.

///

**Oikawa:**

(0.03) Dumbass

///

He looked at it for a couple of minutes, confused. He tried to recall what he did last night, but he was sure he didn’t do anything out of the normal. So someone took his phone? A joke maybe?

The phone buzzed in his hand, scaring the hell out of him.

///

**Oikawa:**

(9.25) Who are you?

///

A new message, from the same number. So this person sent a message to him and then asks who he is texting with? Were they even in their right mind?

///

**You:**

(9.26) No, who are YOU?

**Oikawa:**

(9.26) why the hell are you answering with the same question?

**You:**

(9.27) Seriously give me a name because your number is saved with my surname

**Oikawa:**

(9.27) YOU give me your name

(9.27) Your number is saved on my phone too

///

Oikawa sighed. At best it was a misunderstanding or a joke. However the back of his mind couldn’t help but picture the worst case scenario of a dangerous person ready to threaten him. But he was also curious to understand how this miserable person could even believe they could trick someone like Oikawa Tooru.

///

**You:**

(9.28) I’m Oikawa

**Oikawa:**

(9.30) So it was you!

(9.30) Why is your number in my phone?

**You:**

(9.30) Wait, what?

(9.31) who are you

**Oikawa:**

(9.31) Iwaizumi

**You:**

(9.31) ohoh

(9.32) when did you save your number on my phone, eh?

**Iwa-chan** **♥** **:**

(9.32) Me? It was you!

**You:**

(9.33) It’s been so long, Iwa-chan

(9.33) Don’t you think that maybe you’re a bit late?

**Iwa-chan** **♥** **:**

(9.33) You’re still not giving me an explanation

**You:**

(9.34) cause I have none

///

Oikawa grinned tightening his phone in his hands. It was unexpected. A wonderful surprise in a peaceful morning. Something he wasn’t hoping for anymore.

He went to the kitchen to meet Kuroo sitting at his usual spot with a cup of coffee. Kenma was on the couch, playing with his game.

When the spotted him, Kuro-chan raised his eyes to look at him. He was silent, which was weird, but the weirdest thing was that Kenma-chan stopped moving his fingers and turned his full attention to Oikawa.

“Good morning!” he said to them.

“Oikawa… good morning”, Kuroo said tentatively.

“Morning”, mumbled Kenma.

A heavy silence fell in the room, “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, we are ok. What about you?”

Oikawa took his cup from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee, “I’m more than ok”, he said, “You can’t believe who texted me!” Oikawa sat next to him.

Kuroo’s face relaxed in a curious expression, “Who?”

“Do you remember the party at that girl’s house, what was her name again?”

“Yachi?”

“Yes! Do you remember the guy I met there?”

“You mean the one you were trying to hit on? The guy with a perpetual scowl?”

“Yes, he texted me.”

“Oh, does he remember you?”

“Of course he does”, he replied offended because who can forget the amazing Oikawa, and he showed him his phone. Kuroo nodded slightly while reading their chat, “Oh, I guess he remembers your meeting at that party. Did you guys ever meet other times?”

Oikawa sipped his coffee. He wished he had met him other times, “Nope, but it seems I have a chance now.”

His chance became crystal clear when the phone started buzzing in Kuroo’s hand, “He’s calling you.”

Oikawa jumped to get back his phone.

“Iwaizumi?”

The voice on the other said cracked, “Finally you quitted your stupid nickname. Are you a stalker?”

“If I’m a stalker how do you call a guy who save his number in such a smart way on my phone with my own name, _Iwa-chan_?”

“Idiot, you saved yours with my own name- I mean, your stupid nickname.”

“But I didn’t, you saved it on my phone.”

“You did it.”

Oikawa decided to stop the useless argument and get things done, “Ok, then! We need to meet as soon as possible to clear this thing up, Iwa-chan!”

“Right! Where?”

Oikawa raised his fist in the air, careful not to show his excitement through his voice, “The park, in front of your department, at six pm.”

“That’s good, bye Trashykawa!”

“Bye, rude!”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo and Kenma, “I’ve just got a date, that’s how you do it.”

Kuroo grinned, “Yeah, that’s how you do it.”

“I still don’t know how that happened, I didn’t get his number at the party”, he side-eyed Kuroo.

“What?”

Kuroo never involved himself in his love life, but maybe now he decided to help him? Maybe he understood how he really wanted to know that guy better?

“You got his number for me, Kuro-chan?”

“No, I didn’t”, he raised his hands, “Don’t blame me when you did everything on your own.”

“I wouldn’t blame you, I would thank you”, Oikawa shrugged, “Well, that’s not the most important thing, I guess. The most important thing now is what I should wear. It’s gonna be so romantic meeting in a park. By the way, isn’t it the period of cherry blossom? A first kiss under a sakura tree, it’s perfect, right Kuro-chan?”

“Oikawa.”

“Yes?”

“Welcome back”, he had a small, sincere smile on his lips.

Oikawa tilted his head in confusion, but before he could say anything Kuroo spoke, “Go and do your beauty routine. I’m getting really good vibes from this Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah, more than a month later wow, I was really busy with my exams sorry!  
> Haikyuu ended and so did this fic. Actually there will be a sort of epilogue because I really wanted to write some iwaoi fluff (and I think it’s good to finish with thirteen chapters, like Oikawa’s jersey number <3).  
> I’m really happy I managed (more or less) to update it regularly and get to publish it completely^^ As I said before, this fic had been sitting on my computer for a year and I’m so happy it could see the light and be read. I’m also quite affectionate to it since I started publishing it a few days after quarantine began in my country. Things are better now, so ending this fic is like closing, in a way, a bad chapter and I really hope what we lived in the last months won’t happen again.  
> I’m also really happy that it got some attention, I think it has many flaws and it’s far from perfection so any positive remark made my day!  
> I also want to express how grateful I am to Haikyuu, it is a very important manga for me and a constant source of optimism and positivity. The finale was amazing and I’m particularly happy and proud of Oikawa’s arc^^  
> So see you soon (I hope XD) with the epilogue! <3


	13. Bedroom

Iwaizumi’s sleep was light and uncomfortable whenever he shared his tiny bed with Oikawa. They were both tall (ok, he was even taller than him) and his poor bed was made to fit one person, not two fully grown men.

As he shifted a bit, careful not to wake Mr sleeping beauty, he noticed a pale light entering in his room through his window. It was early morning and the timid rays of the sun were enough to make Oikawa’s sleepy face vivid.

He had a clear skin, without any imperfection. It was not a kind gift from Mother Nature, he had a precise skin care and God knows what would happen if someone disturbed his routine. Skin care was not part of Iwaizumi’s vocabulary and honestly he found it pretty vain, but he was fascinated by how much effort and persistence he put into it. Just like he was persistent with volleyball. He was persistent with anything he cared about.

Just like he could be so attentive toward certain things, at the same time he could be painfully oblivious of other things. Whenever he touched his hands, he could feel the calluses on his fingers, he could feel how his skin was hardened by thousands and thousands of sets and spikes. Sometimes he could find bruises on his body, maybe because he hit other players, maybe because he fell in the wrong way. He never really explained precisely, so Iwaizumi could only guess. And of course, Iwaizumi’s main issue (and he wished it was Oikawa’s main issue too) was his knee, some days he could see it little a swollen and if he tried to caress it, Oikawa would gently move his hand away.

They fought about it right after they started dating. One day he came back from practice limping and Iwaizumi didn’t really do anything besides asking him if he was ok and Oikawa said he had just a tiny problem with his knee from time to time. The next day and the day after that, the situation was the same and he started wondering if his tiny problem was bigger o if he was hiding anything. And he knew he was hiding something when he found some medications and pain killers in his house. Iwaizumi was worried, so he got mad. He knew he didn’t really had the best reaction and his words were a bit harsh, but Oikawa wasn’t kinder either and he kicked him out of his house. He didn’t contact him for a couple of days.

It was still the harshest argument they ever had, Iwaizumi feared he would give up on him, but luckily Oikawa was persistent even about him.

If he had to recall an exact moment when he realized he liked him, he just couldn’t. The first time they met at Yachi’s party, the impression he had was not good. He seemed an airhead, looking for a one night stand but Iwaizumi wasn’t so cheap.

And yet, by the end of the night, he thought it wouldn’t be so bad to be cheap for once because he had a pretty face, he was a smooth talker and he found out he was not that much of an airhead and they had a lot in common. But eventually he decided to be a good boy and go home to his bed. Some time later, he found that weird chat on his phone. He still couldn’t explain how that had happened, but it was not his main problem. The main problem was how his heartbeat raised when he realised that the number was Oikawa’s, how nervous he was to meet him in the park and how he wasn’t going there to clear up anything, he just wanted to see him. The main problem was that he remembered thinking at the party how Oikawa was pretty and that he wouldn’t have minded having sex with him, but he was not in love in with him. That day, realising his feelings felt like waking up in a new world, except it was still his old world, his heart was the only thing that changed.

The park was famous for its sakura trees and was not far from his university. He was ready to go probably a bit too early, but he didn’t want to look so desperate. He put foot into the park with exactly three minutes of delay. He quickly wrote him that he was there and Oikawa answered he was on his way too. Iwaizumi decided to sit on a bench nearby, but he barely managed to put his ass on the bench; he heard a familiar, way too familiar, voice, calling out his name. He was coming from behind, waving his hand and smiling. Iwaizumi felt a sudden crisis, he was so handsome, so perfect, why was he even after him?

Oikawa arrived near his bench with a smile on his face. Iwaizumi’s brain short-circuited.

“Iwa-chan, are you alright?”

“O-oikawa, yeah I’m ok”, damn he stuttered. And he never did. Was he too obvious? He stood up quickly, he tried to change the subject “So at the phone we were saying-”

“Before that why don’t we walk a bit?”

“Why would-”

Oikawa grabbed his arm and he tried his best to ignore the part of himself that was squealing at his touch. He pulled him with him, literally ignoring any kind of protest. They met just to talk about their numbers, right? Or was he missing something?

Oikawa was wearing a stylish brown coat that fit him so well. Some people were staring at them, probably the scene looked ridiculous because Iwaizumi seemed like a child dragged around by his mother

“Aren’t they pretty?” Oikawa suddenly asked.

“What?”

“The trees, of course! Are you sure you are alright?”

No, he wasn’t so sure.

“Which one is your favourite tree, Iwa-chan?”

“What kind of question is this?”

“I’m letting you decide, so which one?”

Iwaizumi remembered how annoying and absurd this guy could be. He felt he wouldn’t let him live until he said what his favourite tree was, so he looked around a bit. He chose one randomly on his left with a thick black trunk and thin long branches that extended all around forming a pink roof. The ground was pink too interrupted here and there by some spot of grass.

Oikawa pulled him where Iwaizumi pointed.

“Uhm, what are we going to do under this tree?”

Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and tilted his head with an innocent smile, as if he had heard the most stupid question ever, “I’m gonna kiss you, of course.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t feel the ground under his feet anymore, he barely managed to make a weird noise of surprise.

“Are you always so straightforward?”

“Always.”

When their lips finally touched, he felt as if he had being waiting this moment for too long.

After that, everything went quite fast, at least for Iwaizumi’s standards. He was surprised by how fast Oikawa became essential in his life. There were moments when he felt as if their situation was a rebus, as if he was missing an important piece. In other moments he felt as if he had known Oikawa all his life and that his feelings were […]

His friends reacted differently from what he expected. He thought he would see shocked faces and no ending teasing, but they were all so chill as if it was obvious they were dating. He expected they’d make a scene, especially Terushima, but nothing weird or embarrassing happened. It was as if he was the only human being surprised at his own relationship.

A couple of months had passed and Iwaizumi’s doubts and questions were more or less forgotten because he felt he would never find a reasonable answer.

Oikawa hummed in his sleep in that moment, as if he was agreeing with him. He had a pout on his face, something or someone came to annoy him even in his dreams. Iwaizumi’s lips stretched in a smile.

“If you frown this hard, you’ll get wrinkles”, he whispered.

He poked at his nose, Oikawa stayed still at first but then he waved his hand as if he was trying to send away a mosquito.

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, touching his nose a bit confused, then he looked at him, “Why did you wake me up, Iwa-chan?” he asked with a rusty voice.

“It’s unfair you’re the only one who get to sleep.”

“It’s not my fault.”

“And my muscles are getting sore, I really need to get out of this bed.”

“Mmm, no”, Oikawa rested his head on his chest, “You woke me up, so now you won’t move now.”

Iwaizumi sighed, caressing his hair. He wasn’t feeling his leg anymore but having him so close was nice.

“Do you think Aka-chan is already up?”

Also Akaashi reacted weirdly when he found out about them. Iwaizumi asked him if it was ok to bring his boyfriend to their house from time to time and with his usual deadpan expression he said “ _you’re asking this now?”_ and he wondered when exactly he was supposed to ask.

“I don’t know, he should have the morning free so probably he’ll be sleeping until late, why the question?”

Oikawa made a snuffled laugh through his chest, “It’s just so fun talking to him.”

“You mean teasing him?”

“I don’t tease him, Iwa-chan.”

“You always tell him we should go on a double date with him and Bokuto.”

“Why is that so bad?”

“Because he’s afraid you and Boukuto together could be dangerous and honestly I agree with him.”

“He’s just too shy, do you remember how he reacted when I asked him if he was dating Bo-chan?”

Well, that had been an interesting reaction, Akaashi blushed so hard and looked like he wanted to hide, “I do, he probably wanted to keep it private for some more time.”

Bokuto even went out of his way to send to Iwaizumi, someone he barely knew, a text were he told him about his relationship with Akaashi. Iwaizumi was careful not to mention it to Akaashi because he was pretty sure he would get _very_ angry at his new boyfriend.

“How can you keep something private when Bo-chan is involved? He told me on the same day. Akaashi should thank me, or else he would’ve been the only one thinking his relationship is a secret.”

Iwaizumi wondered if Akaashi should really be grateful.

“Speaking of which, you said about us to your friends too soon too .”

Oikawa grinned, looking up at him, “Of course I wanted everybody to know what cool boyfriend I have.”

His way of smiling was cute and mischievous at the same time, just like his personality could be pure or tricky and he loved both of them.

He kissed his forehead, since that was the only part he could reach. Oikawa received his wordless message and raised his head to kiss him. Their lips were a bit dry, but it didn’t matter. Iwaizumi’s hand climbed to his soft cheek, he loved how delicate it felt. Oikawa’s fingers tightened around the fabric of his shirt. Oikawa broke the kiss to give attention to his neck, Iwaizumi pondered if it was a good idea doing _it_ first thing in the morning, with his clueless roommate a few feet away, but his stomach decided in his place, grumbling exactly when it shouldn’t.

Oikawa obviously laughed for a couple of minutes and when he calmed down he suggested the go have breakfast.

Iwaizumi, of course, couldn’t refuse.

Oikawa got out of bed, ready to open the door of his room and turned to look at Iwaizumi, “Aren’t you coming?”

“My leg is asleep”, he answered bent on his desk, his right leg feeling as if thousands of insects were walking up and down.

“Aw Iwa-chan, at least your leg is sleeping”, he laughed but he was next to him in a second, “I’ll massage it so it’ll wake up”, he kneeled and Iwaizumi noticed he was expert with his hands; maybe because of his injure he learned one or two things about massages. His leg was reacting well and the sight of his long fingers squeezing calf was very nice.

“What if something else wakes up?”

Oikawa looked up with the sliest smile, “First breakfast, then we can talk about it more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m done ohoh!!! It took me sooo long, but I’m happy I can finally say this is the last chapter T_T Thanks again to all the people who read/commented/kudo’ed it, it was really important to have your support^^  
> I wanted to show a tiny glimpse of their life together and what their relationship is like. I wanted to write it a bit differently but that's what I could do and I didn't want to wait anymore, so yep this it it :)  
> Again thanks a lot and I hope you liked it!


End file.
